Unusual Red Thread
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Mingyu dengan kemampuan uniknya dibuat begitu penasaran oleh sesosok lelaki manis berkacamata bulat. Benang merah yang menjalin Mingyu dan sosok tersebut ternyata sudah terpintal dengan begitu rumit, bisakah mereka berdua mengurainya? / MEANIE / MINWON / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Read Thread

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

BRUK!

"A-ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"hmm."

"Biar aku ban-"

"Tidak perlu."

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

". . ."

Kim Mingyu, lelaki remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, hingga buku yang dibawa orang tersebut jatuh berantakan. Saat berniat membantu, orang tersebut justru pergi begitu saja. Mingyu yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang aneh." gumamnya.

Detik berikutnya, seakan tersadar sesuatu Mingyu menghentikkan langkahnya. Matanya sontak terbelalak, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok yang tadi ditabraknya tengah berbelok di tikungan koridor. Dahinya mengerut menandakan sang empunya sedang berpikir keras.

Puk!

"Sedang apa disini? Saem rasa bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi."

Mingyu terkejut. Pandangannya teralih dan ia menemukan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang barusan bertanya padanya. "Annyeong haseyo. Saya murid baru disini, nama saya Kim Mingyu."

Tidak heran lelaki paruh baya tersebut mengiranya siswa disini, karena Mingyu sudah mengenakan seragam di sekolah tersebut. Jelas bahwa memang kepindahannya ke sekolah baru tersebut sudah direncanakan dengan begitu matang.

"Ah begitu, maaf ya saem tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak murid disini. Oh iya, panggil saja saya Ahn saem. Apa kau sedang mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya, Ahn saem."

"Kalau begitu, mari saem antar."

"Terima kasih, Ahn saem."

.

.

.

.

.

". . .jadi isomer fungsi dari senyawa hasil reaksi tersebut adalah asam butano-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi." Ucap sosok yang berada di luar ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar ya anak-anak." Seorang guru kimia yang sedang mengajar itupun lantas bergegas keluar kelas.

"Iya. Ada apa, Ahn saem?" jawab lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya.

"Aku membawa seorang murid baru, ia akan menjadi siswa di kelas ini. Namanya Kim Mingyu." Mingyu segera membungkukkan badannya hormat ke arah guru barunya.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya, Ahn saem." Ujarnya ramah.

"Sama-sama, Kang saem. Nah Mingyu, ia adalah wali kelasmu sekaligus guru mata pelajaran kimia. Kau bisa memanggilnya 'Kang saem'. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Permisi."

"Terima kasih, Ahn saem." ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu di depan teman-teman barumu."

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Ehem. Anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya sebentar karena hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong haseyo, nama saya Kim Mingyu. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Mingyu singkat diiringi bungkukkan pertanda hormat.

"Wah, perkenalan yang sangat singkat ya." ucap sang guru dengan kekehan ringan, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba begitu sunyi.

Mingyu bukan tidak menyadari segala pandangan memuja dari para kaum hawa dan delikan sebal dari para lelaki. Justru karena ia terlalu peka dengan keadaan, makanya ia berusaha memperkenalkan diri sesingkat mungkin.

"Ah maafkan saya, Saem." Ujar Mingyu merasa tidak enak hati.

"Hei tidak apa-apa. Saem mengerti perasaanmu. Pasti kau masih merasa canggung, tapi percayalah anak-anak di kelas 3-3 ini ahlinya dalam menghidupkan suasana. Jadi saem ucapkan selamat datang di _Gureum High School_ dan semoga kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik."

"Tentu, saem."

"Hmm sebaiknya kau duduk dengan," lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil oleh muridnya dengan sebutan 'Kang saem' tersebut menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia menemukan salah satu murid 'kesayangannya' tengah melakukan hal yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya –seperti biasa.

"Dia. Ya, kau lihat anak lelaki yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja paling belakang samping jendela itu? Duduklah dengannya dan tidak usah ragu-ragu jika kau ingin memukul kepalanya agar ia terbangun."

"A- ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir hingga tak terasa posisi matahari sudah tegak lurus dengan bumi, suhu berada di tingkat tertinggi yang mampu membuat emosi siapapun tidak stabil.

'Aish! Tidak bisakah si tua bangka itu menghentikan ocehannya?!'

'Ya Tuhan, kimia sudah cukup memanaskan otak. Lalu sekarang sejarah? Aku lelah!'

'Jinjja! Sejak kapan jerawat di hidungku ini tumbuh? Sialan!'

'Anak baru itu cukup tampan. Jika aku bertaruh dan bisa mendapatkannya, aku akan meminta hadiah yang mahal!'

'Perutku lapar! Lapar! Lapar! Lapar!'

'Kenapa bel belum berbunyi sih?! Kenapa cuaca hari ini begitu panas?! Argh! Semuanya menyebalkan!'

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia benar-benar merasakan pening di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Telinganya begitu panas mendengar segala racauan, rutukan, bahkan makian teman-temannya.

"Ck, tidak bisakah mereka diam?" gumam Mingyu disertai helaan napas beratnya.

"Siapa yang kau suruh diam, Kim Mingyu?" tanya guru di depan kelas yang sejak tadi menjabarkan cerita sejarah. Ia menaikkan kacamata bacanya yang melorot dan menatap tajam siswa yang baru ditegurnya.

Sontak pandangan semua siswa mengarah padanya, membuat yang dipanggil merasa bingung dan gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, saem. Mungkin anda salah dengar, maafkan saya." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya –simbol permintaan maaf.

"Baik, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah! Maka sejak tahun-"

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING!

Tanpa memedulikan guru di depan kelas yang masih berdiri di posisinya, semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dan guru tersebut hanya bisa merutuk kelakuan muridnya di dalam hati.

'Murid kurangajar! Tingkah anak zaman sekarang benar-benar memprihatinkan.'

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut.

Tunggu.

Iya, kalian tidak salah.

Jangan heran, meskipun guru tersebut bicara dalam hati tapi pada kenyataannya lelaki berkulit tan yang baru hari ini menyandang status sebagai siswa _Gureum High School_ bisa mendengarnya.

Itulah salah satu penyebab kepalanya pening, karena suara hati teman-temannya juga bisa ia dengar. Apa ya disebutnya? Kemampuan istimewa kah? Entahlah, Mingyu sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Yang pasti ibunya pernah bilang jika kemampuan Mingyu memang turun-temurun dari keluarga sang Ibu, dengan aturan alam dimana kemampuannya itu melompati satu generasi. Jadi ibu Mingyu tidak memiliki kemampuan tersebut, yang memilikinya adalah Mingyu, lalu neneknya, dan begitu terus hingga ke generasi atasnya.

Sampai saat ini yang mengetahui kemampuanya hanya ibu dan ayahnya saja. Mingyu anak tunggal, omong-omong.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya membuat ia tidak sadar jika teman sebangkunya yang sedari pagi tertidur dan hanya bangun sesekali, sedang meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu sontak membelalakan matanya saat menyadari ada objek asing masuk ke penglihatannya. "Siapa kau?" tembaknya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Eoh? Annyeong, aku Kim Mingyu. Aku murid baru disini."

"Oh geurae. Sejak kapan kau duduk disini?"

"Sejak pagi."

"Oh jinjja?! Aigoo maaf ya. Aku habis menonton pertandingan bola tengah malam tadi, jadi aku benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Oh iya, namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Senang berkenalan denganmu, omong-omong kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"Aku dari _Cheongug High School_."

"Mwoya?! Sekolah itu sangat bagus dan terkenal, kenapa kau malah pindah kesini?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

'Aigoo pasti dia berasal dari kalangan atas. Untuk apa dia bersekolah di sekolah biasa seperti ini? Disini ia hanya akan menemukan anak-anak sepertiku yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana.'

Mingyu hanya menatap teman barunya dalam diam, jujur inilah yang paling ia takuti. Ia tidak suka jika orang-orang akan canggung dengannya hanya karena status dirinya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Ah begitukah? Aku pindah karena ingin saja, sebab disana tidak begitu membuatku nyaman." jawab Mingyu dengan jujur.

Bagaimana bisa nyaman jika pikiran teman-temannya di _Cheongug High School_ hanya berkutat pada pesta mewah, berburu mobil _limited edition_ , bersaing membeli ponsel keluaran terbaru, dan sejenisnya. Itu semua cukup membuat Mingyu muak.

'Woah… Apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman disana? Eh?! Cukup Kwon Soonyoung, berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain!'

"Oh. . . Eh hei, sekarang sudah jam istirahat kan? Apa kau ingin ke kantin bersama ku?" tanya Soonyoung.

'Tapi kantin di sekolah ini sangat biasa, tidak mungkin sebagus kantin di sekolah lamanya. Apa tidak apa-apa mengajaknya? Apa ia akan nyaman?'

Mingyu benar-benar merasa tersentuh saat suara hati teman barunya itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan di tiap kata yang Soonyoung lontarkan, diam-diam Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kantin? Tentu saja, aku juga sudah lapar."

"N-ne? Sungguh? Tapi kantin disini ti-"

"Sudahlah, ayo. Aku lapar, Soonyoung hyung. Kajja!"

"Mwo? Hyung?"

"Iya, kurasa aku setahun lebih muda darimu. Karena dulu saat kecil, ibuku terlalu cepat memasukanku sekolah."

"Usiamu berapa?"

"Tujuh belas."

"Ah geurae, aku delapan belas. Oh iya, ayo cepat ke kantin. Aku ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi spesial buatan Jung ahjumma. Kau tahu? Itu nasi goreng terenak kedua setelah buatan ibuku, aku juga akan menunjukkan makanan-makanan enak yang ada di kantin padamu."

Dan perjalanan mereka ke kantin diisi dengan segala ocehan dari si periang, Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Kwon, disini!"

Soonyoung yang baru saja menapakan kakinya di kantin langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. "Mingyu-ya kau tidak keberatan kan bergabung dengan teman-temanku?"

"Tentu, tidak masalah."

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri meja dimana sudah ditempati oleh tiga orang, salah satu diantaranya yaitu Jun –yang barusan memanggil Soonyoung- dan dua sosok lain yang duduk di hadapan Jun.

"Annyeong Jihoonie~" ucap Soonyoung dan langsung duduk disebelah kiri lelaki berperawakan mungil.

PLAK!

"Hentikan Kwon. Kau menggelikan."

"Ish Jihoonie~"

"Soonyoung, dia siapa?" tanya Jun yang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran antara Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Ia mendapati sesosok lelaki asing yang ikut bersama Soonyoung.

"Eoh? Ohiya perkenalkan namanya Kim Mingyu, dia anak baru di kelasku dan ia berusia setahun di bawah kita." ucap Soonyoung.

"Annyeong haseyo, kalian bisa memanggilku Mingyu." jawab Mingyu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Annyeong. Aku Lee Jihoon dari kelas 3-1. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Jihoon hyung'."

"Namaku Wen Junhui, aku dari China. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Jun hyung' atau 'Jun gege', terserah. Aku berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Jihoon. Duduklah disampingku, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri terus?" ujar Jun ramah. Mingyu pun akhirnya duduk disamping Jun. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

". . ."

"Yak! Kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirimu, Jeon?" heboh Soonyoung pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jihoon.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah anak baru yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Mingyu. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, ia terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo." ujarnya singkat seraya menelan ludah dengan kesulitan. Ia langsung membuang muka, tidak berminat menatap wajah Mingyu lebih lama.

Mingyu tersentak saat sepasang netranya bersibobrok dengan mata jernih yang terhalangi kacamata bulat itu –meski hanya sesaat. Ia seakan tersadar sesuatu, "Kau yang tadi pagi tertabrak olehku kan?!" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Eoh kalian sudah bertemu rupanya?" tanya satu-satunya lelaki yang berasal dari China.

"Iya, Jun hyung. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menabrak Wonwoo-ssi dan membuat bukunya terjatuh. Hmm Wonwoo-ssi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Bukan masalah, lupakan saja. Oh iya aku lupa jika ada urusan, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang." Wonwoo bergegas, siap beranjak pergi.

"Tapi kau belum makan apapun, setidaknya belilah roti dan susu untuk mengganjal perut. Jangan sampai gastritis mu kambuh lagi." nasihat Jihoon yang begitu menyayangi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku duluan. Permisi." pamit Wonwoo, siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Wonwoo tengah terburu-buru.

Hingga saat Wonwoo hilang dari pandangan, Soonyoung mengernyitkan alisnya "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu aneh?"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau cepat memesan makanan sebelum nasi goreng kimchi favoritmu habis." ujar Jun.

"Ohiya! Aish jinjja. Yak Mingyu-ya, apa kau akan tetap melamun seperti itu atau ikut aku memesan makanan?"

"N-ne? Ah, kajja hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya Mingyu terbiasa membangun dinding kokoh di hatinya agar ia tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Semuanya bukan tanpa alasan, ini demi kebaikannya sendiri karena kemampuannya membuat ia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui isi hati seseorang yang sesungguhnya.

Dan sejauh ini dapat dihitung dengan jari seseorang yang berniat berteman dengannya secara tulus, sebab berada di lingkungan yang sederajat dengan keluarganya membuat ia tersadar jika sebagian besar teman-temannya terlalu mengagungkan harta kekayaan. Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan begitu angkuh dalam segala hal.

Tapi keputusan besar yang pada awalnya ditentang sang Ayah yaitu pindah ke sekolah biasa, membuat Mingyu begitu bahagia. Ia tidak menyesal sama sekali, justru ia merasa bersyukur karena ia bisa menemukan beberapa teman yang begitu tulus seperti Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jun.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu, namun sebagai anak baru tentu masih ada beberapa hal yang harus Mingyu urus. Salah satunya buku pelajaran, maka tidak heran disaat sekolah sudah sepi Mingyu justru berada di perpustakaan guna meminjam buku yang diperlukan.

BRAK!

"Aw! Ssshh sakit. . ."

Mingyu berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara debuman diiringi rintihan. Dengan mengandalkan nalurinya ia menghampiri rak buku yang berada di sudut perpustakaan, terlihat menyeramkan karena begitu minim pencahayaan dan cukup jauh dari pengawasan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Eoh? Wonwoo-ssi?" ujar Mingyu, ia terkejut menemukan Wonwoo tengah terduduk dengan beberapa buku yang –sepertinya- terjatuh telah berhamburan di sekitarnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat Wonwoo menoleh, bola matanya melebar. "Stop! Berhenti disana!" pekiknya refleks.

Mingyu yang awalnya berniat mendekat untuk membantu langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, ia heran.

' _Kenapa dari awal melihatku dia terlihat begitu gelisah? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?'_ batin Mingyu menerka-nerka sikap Wonwoo padanya.

"Tapi, kupikir kau sepertinya butuh bantuan Wonwoo-ssi." ucap Mingyu ragu.

"T-tidak! Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Wonwoo berdiri dan ia mulai memunguti satu per satu buku yang terjatuh. Berusaha sekeras mungkin mengabaikan eksistensi Mingyu.

Saat akan menaruhnya kembali, Wonwoo terlihat begitu kesulitan karena meskipun sudah berjinjit tetap saja ia tidak bisa menggapai rak paling atas yang begitu tinggi. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya berdecak sebal, _'Dasar keras kepala!'_ batinnya mengejek.

SRET!

DEG

DEG

DEG

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, bukan karena posisi punggungnya yang menempel dengan dada bidang di belakangnya. Tapi justru karena ia merasa begitu ketakutan, tangannya yang sedang dipegang oleh Mingyu –sebenarnya Mingyu berniat memegang buku yang berada di tangan Wonwoo- terlihat bergetar. Mingyu yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Wonwoo segera memundurkan tubuhnya.

Wonwoo membalikan tubuh dan menemukan Mingyu sedang mengusap tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan, ia salah tingkah. "Maaf Wonwoo-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun. Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa kau keberatan?"

". . ."

"Wonwoo-ssi?"

"T-tidak! M-maksudku, aku tidak keberatan." Wonwoo menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Mingyu, tangannya benar-benar terulur panjang dengan kaki yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak berniat sama sekali mendekati Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Iya?"

"Permisi. Aku sulit menaruhnya jika kau berada di situ."

"A-ah iya, maaf." Wonwoo segera bergeser, ia menundukan wajahnya.

Mingyu yang melihat perilaku Wonwoo hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia cukup terpikat dengan wajah dingin Wonwoo yang entah kenapa justru menarik seluruh atensinya. Membuatnya begitu penasaran.

"Sudah."

"Hm terima kasih, Mingyu-ssi."

"Mingyu."

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku 'Mingyu' saja, tidak usah seformal itu. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Wonwoo hyung'?" tanya Mingyu.

Sungguh, sempat terbesit di pikirannya jika sosok di depannya memang memiliki kebiasaan menunduk di hadapan orang lain. Karena terhitung sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu belum pernah melihat sosok tersebut memandang wajahnya ketika berbicara.

' _Eh? Atau hanya padaku saja?'_ batin Mingyu.

"Baiklah Mingyu-ya. Omong-omong, aku harus pulang sekarang. Permisi."

"Tung-" ucapan Mingyu terputus begitu saja karena Wonwoo telah mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar yang temaram dimana pemiliknya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang berukuran _king-sized_ tersebut begitu sunyi dan hanya diisi dengan suara detikan jam dinding.

Mingyu menerawang segala hal yang terjadi pada hari pertamanya sekolah di _Gureum High School_. Semuanya terasa wajar hingga ingatannya terpaku pada sosok lelaki pendiam yang sebenarnya berparas manis dengan kacamata bulatnya.

' _Eh? Manis? Ish! Ada apa dengan otakku?'_ batin Mingyu merutuk.

Mingyu mengingat-ingat lagi sosok misterius tersebut, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Wonwoo begitu menghindarinya dengan pancaran mata yang diliputi ketakutan tiap melihatnya.

Jarum panjang pada jam merayap seiring detik berlalu. Tanpa disadari, Mingyu sudah menghabiskan bermenit-menit waktu di dalam hidupnya untuk memikirkan sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

Merasa tersesat dalam labirin yang dibuat pikirannya sendiri, Mingyu pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ck, andai Jeon Wonwoo sama seperti yang lain. Pasti aku tidak akan serisau ini! Argh Jeon Wonwoo apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Mingyu. Ia akhirnya membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, menggulung diri layaknya kepompong dan berusaha tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Ya, memang Jeon Wonwoo itu berbeda.

Karena apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia satu-satunya orang yang suara hatinya tidak bisa didengar oleh Kim Mingyu.

TBC

*Hai, aku muncul lagi. Hehe hanya merealisasikan apa yang otak aku khayalin /? tentang meanie.

**Btw aku ngambil kemampuan Mingyu berdasarkan drama "I can hear your voice" tapi sejujurnya aku bahkan nontonnya cuma dua episode, kalo ga salah sih episode 3 sama 4, itu juga liat di ind*siar. Selebihnya ga pernah nonton, jd aku gatau jalan cerita drama itu kaya apa.

***Ini masih awalllllll banget, jadi mungkin masih ada banyak hal yang belum terungkap. Adakah yang berminat sama cerita ini? Atau ngga ada?

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual Read Thread © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Memiliki wajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit tan yang terkesan seksi, tentu saja membuat sosok Kim Mingyu langsung menjadi buah bibir di seluruh penjuru _Gureum High School_. Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan baik hati membuatnya dalam sekejap memiliki penggemar yang terbilang cukup banyak –untuk ukuran anak baru sepertinya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu cukup risih akan popularitasnya yang meroket mendadak, bahkan ia merasa kemampuan _stalking_ para murid di sekolah barunya patut diacungi jempol. Karena pernah beberapa kali ada yang bertanya padanya mengenai kebenaran statusnya yang merupakan salah satu anak konglomerat di Korea Selatan, dan Mingyu hanya akan merespon dengan ringisan.

Di hari yang cerah itu, Mingyu dan Soonyoung tengah berjalan menuju kantin, dimana hampir semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka –ke arah Mingyu tepatnya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Mingyu mengajak Soonyoung untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya di kantin, seperti biasa Soonyoung akan mengajak Mingyu duduk dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang aneh, hanya saja ketika Mingyu menemukan lelaki manis berkacamata bulat, fokusnya langsung terpaku pada sosok tersebut.

"Yak! Apa hobimu melamun?"

Mingyu tersentak kaget saat Soonyoung menepuk bahunya, "Eoh? Ti-tidak hyung. Aku hanya–"

"Sudahlah ayo kita hampiri teman-temanku!" ujar Soonyoung sambil merangkul erat bahu Mingyu.

"Hai, Kwon-tampan-Soonyoung datang!" hebohnya seperti biasa.

Jihoon dan Jun hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas, jengah dengan kenarsisan teman mereka yang satu itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo bahkan tidak mau repot-repot hanya untuk sekedar menoleh, ia tetap fokus pada makanannya.

Soonyoung yang merasa diabaikan hanya mengerucutkan bibir, ia pun duduk di samping Wonwoo. Mingyu masih belum berniat membuka suara sama sekali, ia memilih bungkam dan duduk di hadapan Wonwoo, tepatnya disamping Jun dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo yang baru menyadari jika Soonyoung tidak datang sendiri akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya –yang sedari tadi menunduk. Namun, sepertinya pilihan yang salah karena hasil perbuatannya itu Wonwoo melakukan kontak mata dengan Mingyu.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Membuatnya tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk, Mingyu yang berada di depannya sontak membantu meminumkan air untuk Wonwoo. Dengan refleks tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Wonwoo yang masih tersisa sedikit air.

Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tindakan spontan Mingyu.

SRET

"A– aku harus pergi." Tak memedulikan respon teman-temannya, Wonwoo segera pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

'Cih, apa-apaan itu?! Lelaki emo berwajah datar itu pasti sengaja mencari perhatian Mingyu!'

'Dasar penggoda, benar-benar tukang cari perhatian!'

'Jeon Wonwoo sialan!'

Mingyu tersentak saat banyak suara hati yang menerobos telinganya, namun ia merasa sangat kesal saat mendengar mereka justru menyalahkan Wonwoo.

Detik berlalu pasca kepergian Wonwoo, guna menghilangkan kecanggungan Soonyoung pun mengajak Mingyu untuk memesan makanan.

Namun sebelum Mingyu beranjak semakin jauh, langkahnya refleks terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara hati yang tidak asing,

'Apa-apaan dia bersikap begitu? Apa mungkin dia menyukai Wonwoo? Cih.'

Mingyu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia memang cukup dibuat penasaran oleh sosok manis itu, tapi belum bisa mengikrarkan jika dirinya menyukai Wonwoo.

'Mungkin saja hanya karena Wonwoo hyung berbeda, kan?' batin Mingyu ragu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan Wonwoo dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Mingyu harus pulang terlambat –lagi– dibanding teman-temannya karena urusannya dengan para pengurus ekskul basket. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi itu, namun ia menghentikan langkah saat telinganya menangkap suara hati yang diyakini berasal dari beberapa perempuan.

'Oh, masih ada orang di sini ternyata?' dahi Mingyu mengernyit. Ia kira dirinya hanya sendirian, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam lalu tepatnya pada pukul 4 PM tadi. Sambil mengendikkan bahu ia melanjutkan jalannya.

'Ahahaha aku puas sekali! Dasar tidak tahu diri.'

'Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya!'

'Habislah kau, Jeon-shit!'

Mingyu segera menghentikan langkahnya saat marga seseorang yang selalu dipikirkannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu disebut. Suara hati itu terdengar semakin jelas, Mingyu yakin jaraknya dengan 'mereka' semakin dekat.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali Mingyu segera menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya di balik dinding terdekat.

"Soobin-ah, kita harus merayakan ini!"

"Yeap kau benar, Chaekyung-ah. Tapi dimana?"

"Di rumahku saja, bagaimana? Ayahku baru kembali dari Jepang, ia membawa banyak makanan dan minuman dari sana. "

"Aigoo yeoksi Sana-ya, kau yang terbaik!"

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya guna melihat dengan jelas wajah ketiga gadis itu, setelah mereka menjauh barulah ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mingyu pun melangkahkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya menuju arah dimana tiga gadis itu berasal tadi.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia cukup terpukau. Baru menyadari meskipun sekolah ini tidak semewah sekolahnya yang dulu, tapi ternyata terdapat taman belakang yang begitu indah. Sangat sejuk dan menenangkan hati siapapun yang berkunjung.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya sontak terbelalak saat menangkap pemandangan yang entah kenapa begitu menyesakkan hatinya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hyung?! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Mingyu berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu kacau. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan sudut bibirnya terluka. Mingyu segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, lalu disekanya lembut wajah Wonwoo yang masih menunduk.

Dengan lembut diraihnya dagu Wonwoo guna melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Mingyu sangat berhati-hati, ia memperlakukan Wonwoo bagaikan keramik porselen yang jika dikasari sedikit saja akan membuatnya retak.

Mingyu menatap sepasang netra indah milik Wonwoo, membuatnya harus berusaha mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya.

'Semoga Wonwoo hyung tidak mendengar debaran jantungku.' batin Mingyu salah tingkah.

TES

Mingyu tersentak saat melihat air mata Wonwoo menetes, mengaliri pipi putihnya hingga menetes searah gravitasi bumi.

Diusapnya pelan pipi sosok di depannya, ia mengunci tatapan Wonwoo. Berusaha menyelami isi hati lelaki bermarga Jeon tersebut, namun semakin lama menatap justru membuat Mingyu merasa jika dirinya tersesat dalam sepasang netra di depannya.

"Hyung kenapa bisa begini, hm?" tanyanya dengan lembut, menggunakan opsi pura-pura tidak tahu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng lemah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. "Hyung, hari ini aku bawa motor jadi ku antar pulang saja ya?"

Baru saja Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya sudah berkata duluan, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hyung. Kajja!"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis hingga gigi taringnya ikut mengintip saat didapatinya Wonwoo menerima uluran tangannya. Refleks Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Wonwoo. Seketika ia merasa hatinya dilingkupi kehangatan.

"Oh, tunggu hyung. Omong-omong, aku tidak menyimpan seragam cadangan di _locker_ , bagaimana dengan hyung? Apa hyung menyimpannya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Ia belum berniat membuka suara hingga dilihatnya Mingyu melepaskan jaket di tubuhnya dan berusaha memasangkannya di tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya, tidak us–"

"Ssstt kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagi pula seluruh pakaian hyung kan basah, pasti hyung kedinginan. Aku yakin hyung lebih membutuhkan jaket ini dibanding aku. Ja~ Tangannya diangkat sedikit hyung."

Wonwoo pun hanya menurut hingga jaket tersebut sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam balutan jaket Mingyu yang besar.

Mingyu menggenggam lagi tangan Wonwoo, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan –tanpa sadar sudah menimbulkan degupan keras di jantung masing-masing.

Motor mewah Mingyu membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?" Wonwoo berdehem dan agak sedikit memajukan tubuhnya guna mendengar Mingyu –yang masih menyetir.

"Peganganlah yang erat, aku akan melaju kencang."

"Ne?!" Wonwoo tidak begitu mendengar jelas perkataan Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia justru mempercepat laju motornya. Membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan refleks lengannya melingkari erat pinggang Mingyu. Membuat si pengendara tersenyum tipis, ia sengaja melakukannya karena sedari tadi Wonwoo hanya memegang sedikit seragam sampingnya.

Tak berapa lama, Mingyu menghentikan laju motornya di sebuah apotek. Membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hyung mau tunggu di sini atau ikut masuk?"

"Di sini."

"Baiklah, tunggu ya aku hanya sebentar." Mingyu pun berlalu. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah saat merasakan ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ja~ Kajja hyung." Mereka pun melanjutkan sisa perjalanannya menuju flat Wonwoo dalam keheningan.

Wonwoo sudah menolak tawaran Mingyu untuk mengantar hingga ke depan pintu flatnya, namun seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mingyu tidak menerima penolakan, membuat Wonwoo pasrah saja.

"Hm, Mingyu-ya? Terima kasih." Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Mingyu gemas akan sikap Wonwoo yang terlalu formal padanya.

"Eiyh~ Tidak apa hyung, jangan sungkan begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, hati-hati di jalan." Wonwoo bersiap akan memasuki flat sederhananya, tak peduli akan sopan santun pada tamunya. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu segera pergi.

GREP

Namun belum sempat berbalik, sebelah tangannya sudah ditahan Mingyu. Tanpa memedulikan bola mata Wonwoo yang sudah melebar, Mingyu mengambil langkah maju.

Dengan perlahan, Mingyu merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang berantakan efek menaiki motor tanpa menggunakan helm –harap jangan ditiru, omong-omong.

Saat atensi Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya terfokus pada sosok di depannya, Mingyu menyerahkan plastik putih berlogo apotek yang disinggahinya tadi.

Wonwoo tidak bereaksi apapun, membuat Mingyu berdecak gemas. Mingyu pun meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan menaruh plastik itu di genggamannya.

"Ini ada rivanol, kain kasa, plester, dan juga beberapa vitamin. Ku harap hyung cepat sembuh. Aku pamit ya, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan segeralah mandi dengan air hangat." ujar Mingyu dengan bibirnya yang tetap melukisan senyuman lembut hingga gigi taring lucu itu ikut mengintip.

Mingyu mengusak lembut poni depan Wonwoo sebagai sentuhan terakhir, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pandangan Wonwoo.

Membuat Wonwoo tertegun akan perhatian yang baru saja diberikan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

PUK

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Wonwoo refleks menghentikkan langkahnya saat merasakan tepukan seseorang di bahunya. Saat matanya menangkap objek di depannya, Wonwoo refleks memundurkan tubuh.

Sejak kejadian dimana Mingyu memergokinya dalam keadaan memprihatinkan, Wonwoo merasa jika lelaki tinggi itu sering menempelinya.

Seperti sekarang, dimana sekolah sudah mulai sepi dikarenakan bel pulang yang memang berbunyi sejak sejam lalu. Tapi Kim Mingyu yang tidak memiliki kepentingan masih bertahan di sekolah, jika Wonwoo sih memang memiliki kebiasaan membaca buku di perpustakaan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Bukan bermaksud terlalu percaya diri, tapi wajar kan Wonwoo berpikir jika Mingyu memang sengaja menunggunya?

Wonwoo sudah akan berbalik arah dan menjauh, namun belum sempat melakukannya tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh sosok tersebut.

"Hyung kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku dari perpustakaan."

"Ah ya~ Seperti biasa. Lalu kenapa bukunya tidak hyung pinjam lalu baca di rumah saja?"

". . ."

"Kurasa cara begitu lebih baik, agar hyung bisa pulang dengan Soonyoung hyung, Jih–"

"Rumahku berbeda arah."

Sungguh saat insiden itu terjadi, Wonwoo sanggup berinteraksi dengan Mingyu karena ia sedang _shock_ dan memang butuh bantuan orang lain.

Namun sekarang? Ia tidak sanggup karena merasakan tatapan menusuk yang seseorang layangkan untuknya.

"Ya sudah, aku antar lagi ya?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Hyung?"

"Tidak usah, sungguh. Aku lebih baik pulang sendiri, aku per–"

Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditarik oleh lelaki tinggi berkulit tan yang sangat keras kepala.

"Hyung aku sudah bilang aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Aku juga tidak menerima paksaan!"

Mingyu sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, bukannya marah justru Mingyu merasakan darahnya berdesir saat melihat wajah Wonwoo.

Ia berusaha membentak Mingyu, namun matanya mengedar ke sekeliling dengan tidak fokus. Tetap saja di mata Mingyu tingkahnya itu malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Sudahlah hyung. Lagi pula rumahku kan memang searah denganmu, jadi jangan menolak kebaikan orang lain, oke?"

Dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang pasrah mengikuti keinginan si keras kepala Mingyu. Omong-omong Wonwoo berterima kasih karena Mingyu bersedia merahasiakan kejadian dimana ia menjadi korban _bullying_ dan tidak memperpanjangnya.

Meski pada awalnya Mingyu menolak dan bersikukuh akan melapor pada dewan guru, namun wajah memelas Wonwoo yang memohon membuatnya tidak tega dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang tidak Wonwoo tahu adalah Mingyu sudah mencari tahu semuanya tentang Wonwoo. Ia bertanya pada Soonyoung dan betapa terkejutnya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Wonwoo sudah menjadi korban _bullying_ beberapa siswa sejak dulu.

Bagaimanapun Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jun membela Wonwoo, tetap saja perlakuan itu tidak pernah berhenti.

Alasan sebenarnya hanya karena Wonwoo anak yatim piatu yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan kecil di Changwon dan ia juga hanya mengandalkan beasiswa. Ia hidup sebatang kara dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar paket dan pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café.

Bukannya memandang rendah Wonwoo seperti kebanyakan teman yang lain, Mingyu justru seperti halnya Soonyoung, Jun, dan Jihoon yang mengagumi seberapa tangguhnya lelaki manis bermarga Jeon itu dalam menjalani hidup.

Dan di detik itu juga Mingyu merasakan keinginannya untuk melindungi Wonwoo semakin besar. Ia bertekad akan menjaga Wonwoo, walaupun ia belum bisa memastikan ini hanya rasa simpati atau memang ia menyukai Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terasa begitu sejuk, raja langit di siang hari pun bahkan belum terlalu menampakan eksistensinya. Membuat sebagian besar manusia lebih memilih bergelung kembali dalam selimutnya, namun ada pula diantaranya yang memilih bangun untuk memulai hari lebih awal.

Seperti Kim Mingyu, misalnya.

Ia sudah bangun dari pagi sekali karena hari ini tugasnya piket di kelas. Untuk menghindari teman-temannya yang begitu berisik, ditambah dengan suara hati yang kebanyakan hanya berisi keluhan dan membuat telinganya panas. Maka Mingyu lebih memilih piket duluan dan nanti ia bisa tidur di bangkunya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi sambil mendengarkan musik.

Saat teringat sesuatu, Mingyu pun menghampiri _locker_ nya. Ia berniat mengambil buku, namun pandangannya justru dikejutkan dengan sebuah jaket yang seingatnya sudah menginap di flat Wonwoo selama beberapa hari.

Mingyu meraih jaket tersebut dan menemukan _sticky-notes_ biru muda yang tertempel dengan tulisan tangan yang khas.

'Terima Kasih.

Ps. Maaf lama, aku baru sempat mencucinya.'

Mingyu tersenyum membaca tulisan tangan tersebut, meskipun tidak ada kata yang istimewa namun sosok yang memberinya lah yang membuat Mingyu begitu senang.

Ia bersyukur tidak pernah mengunci _locker_ nya, 'Untuk apa? Toh aku hanya mengisinya dengan buku ataupun seragam cadangan. Tidak ada yang bisa dicuri.' batinnya saat itu.

Dengan mengambil langkah seribu Mingyu segera bertolak ke kelas 3-1, kelas dimana Wonwoo berada. Ia menggenggam jaketnya dan melupakan niatnya untuk mengambil buku.

Sesampainya di kelas 3-1, benar saja dugaannya. Ia menemukan sosok manis berkacamata bulat tersebut tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil menelungkupkan wajah di meja.

SRET

Wonwoo tersentak bangun dan bola matanya melebar saat melihat keberadaan Mingyu.

"K-kau?"

"Cuaca dingin begini kenapa hyung tidak memakai jaket sih? Pakai jaketku saja ya?"

Wonwoo baru menyadari jika di bahunya sudah tersampir jaket yang tidak asing.

"Tapi ini milikmu, Mingyu-ya. Aku–"

"Untukmu."

"N-ne?!"

Melihat wajah terkejut Wonwoo, rasanya Mingyu tidak percaya jika lelaki menggemaskan itu berusia setahun di atasnya.

"Iya, untuk hyung saja. Aku sering mendapati hyung tidak memakai jaket di cuaca dingin, tidak baik lho. Nanti hyung bisa terserang penyakit."

". . ."

"Omong-omong, kenapa hyung datang sepagi ini?"

"Entahlah, hanya kebiasaan." Mingyu pun mengangguk, ia akan mencatat itu dalam hatinya.

Mingyu bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan gelisah Wonwoo, oleh sebab itu ia memilih pamit undur diri.

"Ja~ Kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu, aku kembali ke kelasku ya hyung."

Mingyu pun beranjak, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang begitu lirih.

"Terima kasih."

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, namun tersentak kaget saat akan keluar ia berpapasan dengan Jun di pintu kelas. Mingyu bisa merasakan tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan padanya.

Sebagai bentuk formalitas, Mingyu hanya menyapa singkat dan membungkuk hormat.

'Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan di sini? Kenapa dia menemui Wonwoo? Apa mereka memang dekat, tapi sejak kapan sih?' batin Jun terdengar gusar, yang tentu saja didengar Mingyu. Entah kenapa Mingyu merasa sebal tiap Jun bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

'Cih, memangnya dia siapa? Jika aku dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung memang kenapa? Menyebalkan!' rutuk batin Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, dimana saat bel pulang berbunyi Wonwoo akan langsung menuju perpustakaan namun kali ini ia memilih taman belakang sekolah sebagai tempat singgahnya.

Ia sedang membutuhkan ketenangan, meskipun dulunya perpustakaan berada di urutan nomor satu sebagai tempat paling tenang namun belakangan persepsi itu terbantahkan oleh kehadiran Kim Mingyu. Siswa yang sekarang menjadi anak terpopuler di sekolahnya itu terus saja mencari 1001 cara untuk bisa mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Padahal Wonwoo tidak tahu saja jika selepas mengantar Wonwoo ke rumah, Mingyu tidak langsung pulang. Ia akan bersembunyi, memantau hingga Wonwoo keluar rumah lagi dan berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya di café yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh. Memastikan sosok tersebut selamat sampai tujuan.

Bahkan saat Wonwoo pulang kerja di malam hari, Mingyu selalu mendapat laporan dari beberapa anak buah yang diutusnya untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Wonwoo –pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bersyukur dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya penuh kuasa.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang dimana Wonwoo tengah memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus dan menghantar hawa sejuk. Namun saat merasakan seseorang ikut duduk di sampingnya, ia membuka mata dan menoleh.

Terkejut saat mendapati salah satu sosok yang begitu disayangnya.

"Jihoon-ah? Kau sedang apa?"

"Duduk. Memang apa lagi?" jawabnya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

Wonwoo yang mendapat jawaban begitu hanya _facepalm_. Dengan gemas ia merangkul tubuh yang lebih mungil dan mengusak surainya gemas.

"Ahahaha yak! Hentikan, kau merusak tatanan rambutku tahu!" dengus Jihoon.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jihoon yang semakin menggemaskan disaat kesal begini.

"Ehem, Wonwoo-ya?" Jihoon berdehem, ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat akan melayangkan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

"Hm?"

"Kau. . ."

"Aku? Apa?"

"Kau itu. . ."

"Aku itu apa? Bicara yang jelas Jihoonie~"

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, ia menyayangkan orang-orang yang tidak mau mengenal Wonwoo lebih dekat. Padahal sahabatnya ini jika sudah merengek begitu benar-benar mirip anak kucing, menggemaskan!

"Kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Mingyu ya?"

"M-mwo?! Tidak!"

"Eiyh~ Jujur saja padaku, kita sudah berteman lama. Masa kau tidak mau menceri-HMMPP"

"Ssstt bagaimana jika ada yang lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengarnya? Bisa menimbulkan salah paham tahu, Ji!"

"Ppuahh! Ya bagaimana tidak menimbulkan salah paham jika kalian sedekat itu, bahkan Mingyu selalu mengantarmu pulang, iya kan?" protes Jihoon setelah melepas bekapan di mulutnya.

"Dekat bagaimana? Demi Tuhan kami hanya teman. Lagi pula itu hanya kebetulan karena rumahnya searah denganku."

Jihoon hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ragu, sangsi akan jawaban Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang tidak terima mendapat tatapan begitu hanya mendengus.

"Aku sungguhan, Ji. Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami."

"Sejauh ini kan, tapi nanti siapa yang tahu." ujar Jihoon santai.

"Mwo? Tidak tidak, tidak sekarang ataupun nanti. Kami benar-benar tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Ck takdir seseorang kan tidak ada yang tahu, Jeon Wonwoo~"

"Tapi memang tidak mungkin karena ak–" Wonwoo refleks memotong perkataannya sendiri. Ia ragu, haruskah dia mengatakannya pada Jihoon atau tidak.

"Karena kau?"

"Ti-tidak jadi. Lupakan saja, ayo pulang. Aku mengambil jam kerja lebih cepat di café."

SRET

Baru saja akan bangun dari duduknya, namun ia sudah ditahan oleh sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Katakan. Padaku. Sekarang."

Wonwoo hanya menghela napas pasrah, ia jelas kalah jika Jihoon sudah berkata dengan nada serius begitu.

"Aku. . . takut." lirih Wonwoo menyamai desau angin, jika Jihoon tidak memfokuskan diri pada Wonwoo mungkin saja suara sahabat kurusnya itu luput dari pendengaran.

"Mwo?! Ka-kau takut? Maksudnya?"

"Aku takut padanya, Ji. Pada Mingyu."

"Tapi. . . tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bilang dia sudah melakukan hal yang tid–"

"Bukan, sungguh. Buang jauh pikiranmu itu."

"Lalu kenapa?!"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Jihoon dengan tatapan sendu. Yang ditatap masih _clueless_ , namun seiring berputarnya jarum panjang di jam tangannya membuat Jihoon teringat sesuatu.

Ia tersentak sebelum menatap balik Wonwoo dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar,

"Wonwoo apakah mungkin kau–"

Ucapan Jihoon terputus saat dilihatnya Wonwoo mengangguk lemah.

"Ya Tuhan. . ." lirih Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Annyeong^^ Masih adakah yang berminat sama ff ini?

**Review jutteeeeyoooong~ /aegyeogagal/ wkwk ayooo esvi butuh respon kalian, baik itu saran, kritik, ataupun masukan.

***Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, bahkan review. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini, esvi emang masih harus banyak belajar T.T

BIG THANKS TO :

DevilPrince | kiddongim | Jei-97 | Dakinya Wonu | Mbee99 | kono Ouji sama ga inai | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | hvyesung | wwmgenthusiast | aliciab.i | Yeri960 | Rei Rena | monwiijeonwii | Kyunie | Guest | seira minkyu


	3. Chapter 3

Unusual Read Thread © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan. . ." lirih Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya. Ya ampun bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari gelagatmu sedari awal? Aku benar-benar bukan teman yang baik." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawah, perasaannya tidak menentu. Namun yang pasti ia tahu jika sekarang ia tengah digerogoti rasa bersalah pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tidak, ini semua memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu Ji, jadi jangan merasa bersalah begitu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku me–"

Jihoon terpaksa memotong ucapannya saat lelaki tinggi yang sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mingyu dengan santainya menghampiri Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang tengah berbincang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, tidak peduli jika kedatangannya merusak momen kebersamaan sepasang sahabat itu.

"Annyeong Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung."

"Ada apa Mingyu-ya? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon yang terselip dengan nada tidak suka membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, "Aku? Aku menunggu Wonwoo hyung, aku akan mengajaknya pulang bersama."

Jihoon menolehkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, dan ia bisa menangkap sinyal permintaan tolong dari tatapan mata sahabat manisnya itu. "Tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada perlu dengan Wonwoo." ujar Jihoon.

"Eoh? Benarkah itu Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu melontarkan pertanyaan pada sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hm." Wonwoo hanya berdehem dan memalingkan wajah. Tatapan matanya jelas tidak fokus, karena ia tahu jika kemampuan berbohongnya sangat buruk hingga membuatnya tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu.

"Ah~ begitu." jawab Mingyu. Terselip kekecewaan di hatinya namun langsung ia tepis.

'Eh, kenapa juga aku harus kecewa?' batinnya bingung.

Setelah jawaban Mingyu, tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung.

'Ck, aish tidak tahu kah kami sedang membicarakan hal penting?!'

Dahi Mingyu otomatis mengerut saat telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap suara hati Jihoon, membuatnya penasaran akan apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. Fokus Mingyu kembali setelah ia mendengar suara deheman Jihoon.

"Ya sudah, kau pulanglah Mingyu-ya. Kami juga akan segera pergi sekarang." tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya, Jihoon langsung menarik sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung sembilan hari Mingyu pulang sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kemana perginya semangat sekolah yang ia miliki, ia tidak tahu kemana perginya nafsu makan yang begitu besar, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat semua fokusnya hilang. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, hampir semua kapasitas otaknya sudah tersita oleh sosok bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Sosok berkacamata bulat yang sebenarnya hanya siswa biasa namun hebatnya bisa memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi hati dan pikiran seorang Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya dengan segudang bakat, hati yang baik, memiliki paras menawan, otak cemerlang, bahkan Tuhan memberinya kemampuan spesial dimana peluangnya mungkin hanya satu banding jutaan orang di dunia, yakni bisa mendengarkan suara hati orang lain. Ada kalanya Mingyu memikirkan semua anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padanya itu, membuatnya bersyukur sekaligus heran disaat bersamaan.

Kenapa heran?

Karena dengan segala keunggulannya itu, rasanya percuma jika sosok yang mencuri atensinya justru tidak menaruh atensi khusus padanya juga.

Mingyu tahu jika kebanyakan orang yang mencoba dekat dengannya rata-rata memiliki alasan tertentu dan jelas bukan suatu ketulusan. Membuatnya kerapkali merasa jengah. Ia lebih memilih memiliki sedikit teman yang tulus daripada banyak teman namun hanya penuh akal bulus.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Mingyu gundah gulana, jelas saja karena Jeon Wonwoo belakangan ini terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah bertemu, bahkan jika dilihat dari intensitas pertemuan keduanya, tidak ada masalah. Mereka berdua sering makan bersama di kantin bersama Jun, Soonyoung, serta Jihoon. Hanya yang jadi masalah, meskipun dalam ruang lingkup yang sama Mingyu menyadari jika Jihoon terus menempeli Wonwoo.

Seakan menjadi benteng agar ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan yang biasanya di kantin Mingyu akan duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, sekarang justru Jihoon selalu menempatkan agar Wonwoo duduk sejajar dengan Mingyu lalu pada akhirnya Jihoon duduk di tengah –diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu tidak bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang selalu menggemaskan, apalagi ketika makan.

'Aku memang tidak memiliki urusan yang mengharuskanku berhubungan dengan Wonwoo hyung, tapi kenapa saat tidak melakukan interaksi sama sekali dengannya terasa menyesakkan begini.' batin Mingyu.

Mingyu menolehkan wajah keluar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Menumpukan wajahnya di sebelah tangan yang ditekuk, mencoba mencari jawaban dengan menatap langit. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, membuat teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel menolehkan wajah heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "Eoh? Tidak apa-apa."

"Eiyh~ tidak ada orang yang sedang 'tidak apa-apa' tapi malah melamun seperti itu. Ayolah, katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku. . ." Mingyu berpikir keras, haruskah ia memberi tahu Soonyoung akan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya atau tidak.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia tidak nyaman bersekolah disini? Atau tidak nyaman denganku? Wonwoo? Jihoon? Jun?'

Mingyu tersenyum tipis mendengar suara batin itu, ia akhirnya menentukan jawabannya dengan penuh keyakinan, bahwa ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada teman sebangkunya yang begitu tulus.

"Aku merasa jika pikiranku belakangan ini agak aneh hyung."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Tapi hyung berjanji ya jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun?"

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil mendengar permintaan Mingyu yang dianggapnya begitu kekanakan. Ia pun mengangguk dan menunggu lawan bicaranya bercerita.

Mingyu menarik napas panjang dan matanya mengedar ke penjuru kelas, beruntung semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bahkan meja di sekitarnya tengah kosong karena para siswa memilih duduk berkumpul di belakang kelas atau bahkan keluar kelas mengingat jam kosong sedang berlangsung –guru tengah disibukkan dengan rapat.

"Beberapa hari ini, hm tepatnya ini hari ke-sembilan aku tidak pergi ataupun pulang sekolah bersama Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, menunggu respon Soonyoung dan menguping isi hati temannya.

'Eoh? Tentang Wonwoo. Lalu, apa masalahnya?' batin Soonyoung heran. Dan pertanyaan Soonyoung itu juga berlaku bagi diri Mingyu sendiri, ia juga tidak mengerti masalahnya dimana.

"Aku. . . Aku jika sudah terbiasa dengan suatu kegiatan, maka jika tidak melakukannya lagi akan terasa aneh." ujar Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin itu alasannya.

"Oh, lalu kenapa? Jika begitu tinggal ajak saja Wonwoo pulang bersama lagi. Lagipula apa yang membuatnya tidak mau pulang denganmu?"

"Tidak sih, Wonwoo hyung tidak pernah menolak karena aku sendiri memang belum menawarkan tumpangan lagi padanya. Hanya saja belakangan ini Jihoon hyung selalu berada di sekitar Wonwoo hyung, aku jadi tidak enak mau mendekatinya. Bahkan kerapkali aku mendapati tatapan sinis Jihoon hyung padaku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa salahku. Ia hanya berkata jika aku harusnya menjauh saja dari Wonwoo hyung."

"Tunggu, Jihoon berkata begitu?"

"Iya hyung."

"Tapi setahuku Jihoon bukan tipikal orang yang akan berkata segamblang itu."

"Sungguh hyung, aku mendengar suara hat–"

"Suara apa?"

Mingyu merutuki kecerobohannya yang hampir saja mengakui kemampuan uniknya itu. "Su-suara imajinasi. Iya, hanya imajinasiku. Tapi jika hyung melihat langsung tatapannya pasti hyung juga akan berpikiran jika saat itu Jihoon hyung seolah-olah tidak ingin kau berada di sekitarnya."

"Aigoo tidak Mingyu-ya. Mungkin Jihoon sedang banyak pikiran, kau tahu sendiri dia ketua klub Musik kan? Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Ta-tapi hyung, tatapan tajamnya itu membuatku tidak leluasa mendekati Wonwoo hyung."

"Assa!"

Mingyu terkejut saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil menepukan tangannya, "Aku dapat intinya! Hahaha kau begitu lugu ya?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Ck bagaimana mungkin kau tidak paham dengan urusan hatimu sendiri, hm?"

"U-urusan apa? Urusan hati?"

"Yeap! Kesimpulan yang bisa aku tangkap dari semua perkataanmu, intinya kau itu ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan Wonwoo." Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya, menatap jahil ke arah Mingyu yang memasang ekspresi _blank_.

"Tidak hyung, aku rasa tidak begitu."

"Jangan mengelak, sudahlah jujur saja padaku. Aku ini pintar menyimpan rahasia, asal kau tahu. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?"

"Ne?!"

"Iya, kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

Mingyu merasakan lidahnya kelu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Soonyoung itu.

"Kurasa ti–"

"Kembali ke tempat masing-masing kawan! Choi saem sedang dalam perjalanan ke kelas. Rapat guru sudah selesai." seruan Changkyun –sang ketua kelas– mengharuskan Mingyu menelan kembali kata-katanya sementara Soonyoung masih menyematkan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Memang terkesan 'cepat' jika tidak dirasakan, sama halnya seperti Mingyu. Disaat temannya yang lain tengah bersuka cita menyambut bel pulang, nyatanya Mingyu masih tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri.

Ekspektasinya bercerita pada Soonyoung itu akan meringankan bebannya tapi realita justru Soonyoung malah menambah beban pikirannya dengan pertanyannya yang menanyakan apakah ia menyukai Wonwoo atau tidak.

"MINGYU!"

"A-ah ne?!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau mau keluar bersama atau tidak?"

"Hm hyung duluan saja."

"Aigoo kau ingin menemui Wonwoo kan? Semangat ya! Jika suka, ya akui saja Mingyu-ya. Hehehe aku pamit!" setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Soonyoung pun langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Mingyu hanya menghela napas berat, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya. Bukan hal yang aneh saat ia melihat Jihoon dengan Wonwoo, namun hari ini nyatanya cukup berbeda. Karena ada Jun yang bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

Mingyu hanya menatapi ketiga sosok itu dari belakang, enggan untuk mendekat apalagi menyapa. Entahlah, kenyataan jika Wonwoo tengah tertawa dengan lelucon Jun yang entah-apa-itu membuat sudut hatinya terasa sesak mendadak. Lagi-lagi hal ini membuat pertanyaan Soonyoung tadi muncul di benaknya.

Karena jujur saja, bagaimanapun Mingyu tetaplah manusia yang tidak mungkin sempurna tanpa celah, ia tetaplah memiliki kekurangan. Salah satunya, ia belum pernah merasakan apa yang biasa remaja pada umumnya rasakan.

Ya, jatuh cinta.

Sejauh ini Mingyu yakin ia belum pernah merasakannya, namun tidak setelah ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu mungkin ini hanya ilusinya, tapi saat pandangan matanya terkunci pada tatapan tajam Wonwoo, Mingyu merasakan ada benang tak kasat mata yang sudah mengikat dirinya dengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu sontak menolehkan wajah dan melihat Jihoon yang baru saja menyapanya. Dengan canggung Mingyu pun melemparkan senyum pada tiga sosok di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat sepasang kakinya melangkah menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

'Ck kenapa pula ia harus muncul?!'

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi tidak suka saat mendengar suara batin yang sudah sangat familiar jika ia tengah berada di dekat Wonwoo.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Mingyu mencoba mengabaikan kekesalan hatinya.

"Aku akan ke flat Wonwoo sebentar dan Jun hanya kebetulan saja bertemu kami di sini." terang Jihoon, Mingyu pun hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia memilih pamit dan pulang duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas itu masih terang benderang disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Lelaki manis bersurai hitam pekat itu hanya menggulung diri di atas kasur lantainya tanpa berniat menutup mata. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menggali memorinya selama beberapa waktu terakhir dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah sendu sosok bermarga Kim yang sudah sangat baik hati padanya.

"Aish kenapa harus memikirkannya terus sih? Dan kenapa aku tidak tertidur juga? Ya Tuhan besok aku masih harus sekolah dan bekerja." monolog Wonwoo.

Tidak berselang lama, setelah bermenit-menit dilewati dengan memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam Wonwoo pun berhasil masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah kamar mewah yang terlihat remang ada seorang lelaki berbalutkan piyama sutera berwarna biru tua tengah terbaring seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Terhitung sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia berada di posisi itu, mungkin kegiatannya hanya terinterupsi oleh ponsel saat muncul pesan masuk berisi laporan dari orang-orang yang diutusnya untuk mengawasi Wonwoo, dan sejak itu pula ia merasa lega karena tidak ada hal yang aneh.

Hanya saja ia tetap merasakan kejanggalan, 'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Wonwoo hyung? Ia menghindariku kan? Terlihat jelas sekali! Ya ampun aku benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun kenapa ia begitu.' rutuk batin Mingyu. Hal yang dilakukan Mingyu sekarang bukanlah hal baru lagi sejak minimnya interaksi dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu meyakini jika dirinya bukanlah sosok yang akan memikirkan suatu hal sampai sedalam itu, ia hanya akan memikirkan sekadarnya lalu setelah itu ya sudah. Otaknya akan memproses hal-hal baru dan mengeliminasi beberapa hal yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi Jeon Wonwoo itu bahkan mampu mendominasi hampir seluruh isi otaknya tanpa jeda. Membuat Mingyu frustasi sendiri.

'Apa ini berarti aku menyukainya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu tengah menghabiskan jam istirahatnya kali ini di atap sekolah, duduk di salah satu sudut dengan menyender pada pagar pembatas di belakangnya. Tidak peduli itu perbuatan yang ilegal sekalipun, ia hanya ingin menghindari Wonwoo. Mencoba memberi jarak dan berharap dengan begitu intensitas Wonwoo dipikirannya akan berkurang.

Cklek

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka, sontak Mingyu menolehkan wajah dan menemukan Soonyoung tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang membawa minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Heyo~"

"Hyung? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Apa tidak salah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau kan anak baru, berani-beraninya kau di sini." Ujar Soonyoung sambil menyelipkan senyum jenaka di wajah lucunya. Mingyu yang mendapat jawaban begitu pun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Menyebalkan."

"Aigoo Kim Mingyu tidak asik! Sebelum ke kantin tadi aku melihatmu ke arah tangga menuju atap, jadi ya aku menyusulmu." Soonyoung mendekati Mingyu dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia memberi minuman dan makanan yang dibawanya untuk Mingyu.

"Jadi, kali ini ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka botol minuman.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai Jun hyung."

"Eoh? Jun? Kenapa?"

"Apa hyung dekat dengannya?"

"Iya, kurasa. Tapi tidak sedekat aku dengan Jihoon dan Wonwoo."

Mingyu menoleh, terlihat jelas raut penasaran di wajahnya. "Kenapa begitu hyung?"

"Karena aku, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo sudah berteman sejak dari tingkat sekolah dasar. Sedangkan dengan Jun, kami baru berteman dengannya di awal tahun sekolah tingkat atas ini." terang Soonyoung.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari sesuatu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang Jun? Oh, Astaga! Jangan bilang jika kau menyukai Jun?!"

"Tidak! Hyung yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran begitu?" gerutu Mingyu.

"Hehe habis kau aneh, tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasa Jun hyung tidak menyukaiku. Apa hyung tidak menyadari tatapan Jun hyung padaku?"

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Mingyu, "Aigoo jangan dipikirkan begitu Mingyu-ya. Kau tahu? Jun memang begitu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan dulu dia juga begitu padaku, pada Jihoon, dan lebih parah pada Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Iya, dulu awal berkenalan Jun terlihat sangat risih dan paling tidak menyukai kehadiran Wonwoo diantara kami. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua justru sangat akrab."

Mendengar kata 'akrab' yang menggambarkan hubungan Wonwoo dan Jun membuat Mingyu gerah sendiri, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu. 'Aneh' pikirnya.

"Tapi kenapa begitu hyung?"

"Tidak tahu, apa karena wajah Wonwoo hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi? Jadi kesan pertama Jun padanya tidak begitu bagus, hmm mungkin? Itu sih pendapatku." ujar Soonyoung ragu. Mingyu yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk, tapi ia juga tidak yakin dengan ucapan Soonyoung.

"Yak! Omong-omong kenapa kau tidak mau ke kantin? Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ck kau pikir aku percaya, huh? Oh atau jangan-jangan. . ." Soonyoung melihat Mingyu dengan memicingkan mata sipitnya dan melukiskan seringai tipis.

"A-apa?"

"Sebentar, biarkan aku menebak. Kemarin kau bertanya tentang Wonwoo, sekarang kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jun, apa kau menyukai Wonwoo dan cemburu pada Jun?"

Mingyu tersentak atas pertanyaan Soonyoung, ia tidak bisa menjawab karena memang jawabannya masih sangat abu-abu di otaknya. Namun satu hal pasti, ia tahu jika memang jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman tiap melihat kedekatan Wonwoo dan Jun.

'Apa memang aku menyukai Wonwoo? Lalu cemburu pada Jun hyung yang bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung?'

"Sudahlah Mingyu-ya, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Biarkan semua itu mengalir apa adanya, dan biarkan hatimu yang menentukan jawabannya."

"Iya, hyung." Mingyu hanya menyahut lemas.

"Woah sudah jam segini, lebih baik kita ke kelas. Kurang dari lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, kajja!" ucap Soonyoung sambil menarik lengan teman sebangkunya yang masih sangat amatir dalam urusan asmara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Genap dua minggu sudah Mingyu tidak terlihat pulang bersama dengan Wonwoo atau bahkan berada di sekelilingnya, walau Wonwoo cukup bersyukur akan hal itu tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika muncul setitik kerinduan di sudut hatinya. Namun sayang, kenyataan yang dihadapinya seolah menampar dan memperingatinya agar tidak berada dalam radius dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Wonwoo terkejut, ia menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Mi-Mingyu?!" jawab Wonwoo terbata. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Mingyu di saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi dua jam lalu.

"Hyung habis dari perpustakaan lagi?"

Wonwoo bingung harus bagaimana, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Tetap menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Hujan."

"Hm?"

"Aku terjebak hujan." jelas Wonwoo. Dan ya memang, sepulang sekolah tadi Wonwoo ada urusan dengan salah satu guru sehingga tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Namun saat urusannya sudah selesai, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk pulang saat itu juga mengingat angin dan petir yang begitu besar.

Mungkin biasanya ia akan ke perpustakaan, namun sayang sekali Wonwo tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk membaca buku. Hingga berakhirlah ia berteduh di teras gedung sekolahnya.

"Oh begitu."

Wonwoo merasakan dirinya tercekik oleh suasana canggung, sungguh ia memang bukan anak yang bagus dalam membangun percakapan tapi bukan berarti ia suka dengan kecanggungan. Ia hanya suka ketenangan yang damai, bukan yang seperti ini. Sangat tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah dengan ego dan rasa takutnya, "Kau kenapa belum pulang?"

Mingyu langsung menoleh detik itu juga saat telinganya mendengar suara rendah yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia merasakan euforia kebahagiaan saat tahu jika Wonwoo bertanya padanya. Terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi sungguh itu yang Mingyu rasakan.

"Aku. . ."

'menunggumu hyung!' lanjut batinnya.

"Kau?"

"Aku tertidur. Ah ya, tertidur di kelas saat pulang sekolah tadi."

"Oh, begitu." jawab Wonwoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sebelah tangannya diluruskan ke depan, menangkap tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya,

SRET

Wonwoo menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya dan ia merasakan déjà vu. Bukan kali pertama ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, dimana Mingyu meletakan jaket miliknya di bahu Wonwoo. Tapi tetap saja sensasi yang Wonwoo rasakan selalu sama, ada letupan-letupan menyenangkan yang timbul di dalam dadanya. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis, namun tetap saja ia masih dibayangi oleh rasa takut.

"Hyung kenapa tidak memakai jaket sih? Padahal sudah tahu jika akhir-akhir ini suhu begitu rendah." Mingyu menggesek-gesek kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghasilkan kalor yang cukup hangat. Setelah itu tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo yang memang sudah sangat dingin.

"A-ah? Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo mendongak saat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi pipinya, dan saat itu juga ia beradu tatap dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo merasakan keanehan, sebab bukan hanya wajahnya yang menghangat tapi sekujur tubuhnya hingga hatinya ikut merasakan kehangatan.

"Apa hm? Biarkan sebentar, setidaknya ini bisa menghangatkan walaupun hanya sedikit." Mingyu mengelus perlahan pipi yang ditangkupnya, begitu halus dan lembut.

Membuat Mingyu tersentak dan membuat keyakinan dalam hatinya jika ia memang sudah benar-benar menyukai Wonwoo, ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai Wonwoo.

"Te-terima kasih." Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, ia benar-benar merasa malu. Namun saat mendengar suara kekehan dari sosok tinggi di depannya, mau tidak mau Wonwoo pun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa sadar menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan lugunya disertai kepala yang miring sedikit.

Sungguh pemandangan itu membuat Mingyu mati-matian menggigit kecil mulut bagian dalamnya guna menahan senyuman lebar yang akan muncul, ia tidak mau Wonwoo menganggapnya aneh karena tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"Hyung sadar tidak? Pipi hyung memerah, lucu sekali!" ujar Mingyu tanpa sadar menaikan nada suaranya, ia merasa gemas.

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan kurus miliknya, melupakan eksistensi tangan Mingyu yang masih belum berpindah tempat. Hingga membuat sepasang tangan Wonwoo menangkup tangan Mingyu, saat tersadar Wonwoo dengan segera menarik kembali tangannya, namun ia kalah cepat. Nyatanya Mingyu langsung menangkup balik sepasang tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hyung? Pulang denganku saja ya?"

"Ti–"

"Aku hari ini bawa mobil. Hyung lihat? Hujan seperti ini tidak akan cepat reda, bahkan mungkin tidak akan reda sampai besok pagi. Jadi ku antar saja ya?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil mendapatkan reaksi Wonwoo yang memang sudah ditebaknya. Jadi tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo dan beralih merangkul bahunya hingga sebelah tubuh mereka merapat.

"Eh?" Wonwoo terkejut, namun belum sempat ia melontarkan protes apapun, tubuhnya sudah tertarik membelah hujan dengan Mingyu di sisinya. Ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Mingyu.

"Maaf ya hyung, ku rasa ini yang kesekian kalinya aku berkata jika aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Tak sampai tubuhnya basah kuyup Wonwoo sudah sampai disamping pintu sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru. Mingyu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan memastikan Wonwoo sudah duduk dengan nyaman barulah ia berjalan memutar untuk duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Hyung kedinginan ya?" Mingyu bertanya namun mata dan tangannya sibuk mengoperasikan mesin mobil dan menyalakan penghangat.

"Tidak, mungkin kau yang kedinginan. Maaf aku memakai jaketmu." lirih Wonwoo merasa bersalah.

"Ck tidak kok. Kim Mingyu itu kuat, lihat saja tubuhku. Berisi dan kokoh, tidak seperti hyung yang–"

"Apa?!" tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, ia melupakan rasa takutnya dan bertanya dengan nada tersinggung pada Mingyu.

"Tidak jadi." jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Apa Mingyu?" tuntut Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendapatan fakta baru, jika ternyata Wonwoo akan sebegini menggemaskan jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Mingyu terkekeh sendiri dalam hatinya, ia puas bisa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang begitu lucu.

"Sudah lupakan saja."

"Ish!" Wonwoo membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, Mingyu pun meledakkan tawanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Ia tidak menyesal sudah mencari tahu tentang hal yang disukai dan tidak oleh Wonwoo pada Soonyoung. Dan memang salah satu yang tidak disukai lelaki manis itu adalah jika seseorang membahas tentang tubuh kurusnya.

Mingyu mengusap pelan surai belakang Wonwoo, "Hyung marah? Maaf ya… Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh."

Beberapa menit diliputi keheningan, Mingyu jadi menyesal sudah menyinggung Wonwoo.

"Hyung aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apapun."

"Iya, sudahlah jangan meminta maaf terus."

"Lalu kenapa hyung diam?"

"Aku mengantuk tahu~" entah disadari atau tidak, Wonwoo mengeluarkan nada rengekan. Sepertinya ia memang sudah setengah tak sadar.

Mingyu tersenyum lega dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak berhenti mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu hanya diisi keheningan, namun saat mata Mingyu tidak sengaja mengarah pada jam digital mobil, ia terpekik kaget dan menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Kenapa Mingyu-ya?"

Wonwoo mendengar teriakan, membuatnya yang nyaris tertidur jadi tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah maaf. Apa aku mengejutkan hyung?"

"Tidak, tapi memang ada apa?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?"

"Bukan, aku lupa jika aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku harus menjenguk seseorang."

"Oh, hm lalu?" tanya Wonwoo belum menangkap maksud Mingyu.

"Jam besuknya akan habis sebentar lagi, sedangkan rumah sakitnya berlawanan arah dengan jalur yang kita lalui ini."

"Sekarang saja, putar balik."

"Ne?!"

"Ke rumah sakitnya sekarang saja."

"Tapi hyung bagaimana? Apa tidak apa-apa jika harus ikut denganku?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan hyung?"

"Eh? Kau tahu?"

Mingyu terkejut saat bibirnya dengan ringan mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenaran pada Wonwoo dimana ia mengutus banyak pengawal, kan?

"A-aku tahu dari Soonyoung hyung."

"Oh, aku bisa izin nanti pada bosku."

"Hm baiklah."

Mingyu pun mengendarai mobil ke arah rumah sakit tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan ragu Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Tidak diragukan lagi pastilah rumah sakit yang tengah dipijaknya ini merupakan salah satu rumah sakit berstandar internasional dengan segala fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Ia berjalan tepat di belakang Mingyu, bahkan tanpa sadar beberapa kali tangannya mencengkeram seragam belakang Mingyu.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ti-tidak."

Tersadar dengan wajah Wonwoo yang memucat, Mingyu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eoh? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Hyung takut dengan rumah sakit ya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Eiyh~ Jangan berbohong, buktinya wajah hyung sampai memucat begitu." Wonwoo terdiam, sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Wonwoo bukan hanya takut pada rumah sakitnya, tapi lebih dari itu.

Mingyu segera menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangan VVIP yang menjadi tempat seseorang dirawat.

"Hm Mingyu-ya? Sebenarnya kita akan menjenguk siapa?"

Mingyu ragu, dirinya yang berhalusinasi atau memang kenyataan, sebab ia mendengar suara Wonwoo yang bergetar seperti orang ketakutan.

'Apa ia punya trauma masa lalu dengan rumah sakit?' batin Mingyu penasaran.

"Sepupuku hyung."

"Oh, begitu."

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 176.

Cklek

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, keduanya langsung disambut dengan bunyi mesin khas alat kedokteran. Mingyu berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Wonwoo dibelakangnya, terlihat jelas perbedaan keduanya. Dimana Mingyu melangkah dengan penuh antusias dan tersirat kerinduan di wajahnya, sementara Wonwoo tengah menunduk berusaha mengatasi tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah."

Mendengar sapaan Mingyu pada pasien yang tengah terbaring lemah itu, sontak Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG

"Mi-mingyu." Wonwoo merasakan kedua kakinya sudah lemas seperti agar-agar.

"Ya hyung?"

"A-aku haus. Maaf, aku keluar dulu membeli minum. Sampai nanti!"

Tak memedulikan respon Mingyu akan seperti apa, Wonwoo memilih keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menjauh. Ia duduk di bangku koridor yang berada di sudut hingga jarang dilalui orang lain.

Wonwoo berusaha mati-matian menahan degup jantung dan mengatur napasnya, sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Ia merasa pening seketika saat mengingat wajah sosok yang terbaring tadi dan berstatus sebagai sepupu Mingyu itu. Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Saat ia merasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Namun rasanya itu pilihan terburuk dalam hidupnya, bola matanya melebar dan bersyukurlah karena ekspresi wajah yang terbiasa datar, Wonwoo jadi mudah mengontrol raut wajahnya.

Wonwoo berusaha mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain, namun saat objek yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya mendekat, ia baru tersadar jika suhu tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dingin dan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Sontak saja Wonwoo mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, hingga kemudian sosok tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapannya yang masih terduduk,

"Jangan mengabaikanku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Annyeong^^ Maaf lama~

**Review jutteeeeyoooong~ /aegyeogagal/ hehe

***Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, bahkan review. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini, dan maaf juga esvi belum balas reviewnya, tapi semuanya udah dibaca kok xD

BIG THANKS TO :

DevilPrince | kiddongim | Jei-97 | Dakinya Wonu | Mbee99 | kono Ouji sama ga inai | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | hvyesung | wwmgenthusiast | aliciab.i | Yeri960 | Rei Rena | monwiijeonwii | Kyunie | Guest | seira minkyu | tfiiyy | Marians | Song Soo Hwa | Viyomi | prettyace | wonppa | AiandU | itsmevv | hitmeanie | KimAnita | wonwoo | Guest | jeononu | Guest Kimi | Guest | Guest saymyname | Albus Convallaria majalis | Guest kimjeon17 | nikeagustina16 | Snowzy . Meanie


	4. Chapter 4

Unusual Read Thread © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku."

DEG

Wonwoo tersentak, bagaimanapun hebatnya ia mengontrol ekspresi wajah, namun tetap saja dengan refleks kedua mata sipitnya membulat.

Sambil menelan ludah susah payah, Wonwoo menundukan kepala guna menghindari tatapan tajam yang menghujamnya.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku sih?!"

Wonwoo sontak mendongak dan menatap 'seseorang' yang berdiri tidak lebih dari dua meter di depannya.

"A– aku"

"Memang tampangku menakutkan, huh? Bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih tetap tampan tahu!"

"Tampan? Lebih cocok sih manis." lirih Wonwoo tanpa sadar, dengan mata memindai penampilan sosok di depannya.

"Apa?! Manis? Enak saja! Aku ini tampan!"

Wonwoo hanya meringis mendapat bentakan itu.

"Kau, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada sepupuku?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada sepupuku Mingyu? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sebegitu pedulinya padamu?"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Aku, aku tidak melakukan apa–"

"Bohong!"

Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir, sebal juga jika sedang bicara lalu dipotong begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin sepupuku yang sangat acuh itu bisa tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tunggu, apa dulu kau pernah mengenalnya?"

Wonwoo sontak menggeleng, "Ku rasa tidak."

Sosok yang berstatus sebagai sepupu Mingyu itu memicingkan matanya, ia berjalan makin dekat dan membuat suhu di sekitar Wonwoo benar-benar turun drastis. Entah kenapa meskipun bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi tiap kali dihadapkan pada situasi ini lagi Wonwoo jelas sadar ada rasa takut yang menjalar dalam dirinya.

"Kau, kau tidak memiliki niat buruk pada Mingyu kan?"

Wonwoo tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan wajah lugunya ia menatap lawan bicaranya yang diyakini bernama Jungkook, sosok itu benar-benar berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Bahkan mungkin jika Wonwoo meluruskan lengannya ke depan, ia sudah bisa memegang pinggang Jungkook yang masih berdiri itu.

"Tidak, niat buruk apa maksudnya?"

Wonwoo makin heran saat sosok di depannya justru menggigit bibir bawah, "Yak! Apa-apaan bereskpresi begitu?! Apa kau tidak sadar jika pertanyaanku sedari tadi itu untuk mengintimidasimu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak merasa terintimidasi." Jawab Wonwoo polos.

"Terserah! Pokoknya dengarkan apa kataku. Kau, Jeon Wonwoo–"

"Iya?"

"Ck! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"A–ah maaf."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal buruk pada Mingyu, karena mulai saat ini aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Mengerti?!"

"Tapi, bukankah memang sudah sedari awal kau selalu mengawasiku?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jungkook berdecak –lagi, kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Iya, sekarang makanya aku katakan lagi agar lebih jelas. Karena tiap kali melihatku, kau seolah-olah menganggap jika aku ini makhluk dengan penampakan seram seperti Sadako, Valak, Annabelle, dan kawan-kawannya! Enak saja, kau pikir enak mendapat tatapan seperti itu?!"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Ti–tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Ah, ma–maafkan aku." Ujar Wonwoo sambil membungkukan tubuhnya –masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan nada tidak terima.

"Hmm itu, kau itu,"

"Aku apa?!"

"Kau itu selalu melotot padaku. Aku, aku jadi takut. Sungguh aku bukan takut dengan rupamu, tapi aku hanya takut melihat tatapanmu yang tajam itu." jawab Wonwoo terlampau jujur.

Jungkook refleks terperangah, "Kau! Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja seharusnya kau itu tidak memberiku tatapan seperti sedang melihat hantu."

"Tapi kau kan memang han–"

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Hah? Kau mau bicara apa? Aku masih hidup, ragaku masih ada. Aku ini roh, bukan hantu. Arraseo?!"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, 'Coba siapapun tolong jelaskan padaku apa perbedaan roh dan hantu?' batin Wonwoo pusing sendiri.

"Ne, arraseo." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk pasrah.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

Wonwoo dan Jungkook menoleh, "Hyung, kenapa duduk di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"A–ah itu tadi aku," Wonwoo refleks menghentikan kalimatnya, ia bingung harus beralasan apa. Karena sebagai anak yang baik, ia memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Ck katakan saja kau tersesat."

Wonwoo refleks menoleh pada Jungkook di depannya, menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Mingyu. "Wonwoo hyung? Jadi kenapa kau di sini? Tidak jadi membeli minum?"

"Aku tersesat." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Ia tahu, jika bicara lebih panjang pasti akan terlihat jelas jika ia tengah berbohong. Wonwoo akui jika ia emang sangat payah dalam hal itu.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak tahu."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, ini kan bukan salahmu."

"Baiklah, omong-omong ayo kita pulang. Maaf karena menemaniku ke sini hyung jadi pulang malam."

"A–ah jangan meminta maaf terus. Tidak usah sungkan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada Wonwoo yang baru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Mingyu menggenggam tangan kiri Wonwoo dengan erat. Menimbulkan kehangatan yang entah kenapa bisa menjalar hingga ke dalam hati keduanya.

"Aku tahu hyung tadi ketakutan, jadi biarkan begini saja ya?" ujar Mingyu mulai melangkah.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan, ia pun menahan senyumnya.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Wonwoo hendak menoleh namun belum sempat niatnya terpenuhi sudah ada suara yang menyahut, "Tenang saja, aku sudah di sini. Kan tadi aku sendiri yang bilang jika aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Jadi tidak usah mencariku."

Wonwoo melihat ke arah depannya, dan terlihat Jungkook yang berjalan mundur dengan wajah angkuh menatap Wonwoo. Meskipun roh itu selalu berkata ketus padanya, tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa kesal. Ia justru merasa gemas, karena sosok itu tidak semenakutkan bayangannya.

"Hah~ Apa-apaan tautan tangan itu? Aku serasa menjadi nyamuk di sini!" setelah berkata begitu, Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih berjalan santai.

Sesuai dengan tujuan awal, Mingyu pun mengantarkan Wonwoo hingga ke flatnya menggunakan mobil. Mobil itu di isi oleh dua orang –sebenarnya tiga jika yang satu bisa terlihat wujudnya.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Sepertinya sejak tadi hyung terlihat sedang berpikir keras."

Andai Mingyu tahu, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak berpikir keras, tapi ia sedang mencerna segala ocehan, omelan, bahkan rutukan satu-satunya makhluk tak kasat mata di mobil itu. Karena apa pun yang terlihat di mata Jungkook, pasti dikomentari olehnya.

Wonwoo heran, setelah perbincangan pertama mereka tadi, Jungkook yang sekarang jadi sangat ekspresif dan berisik. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya Wonwoo lihat.

"Hyung? Melamunkan apa, hm?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk. Iya, sepertinya aku mengantuk." Jawab Wonwoo asal.

Sambil tetap fokus menyetir, Mingyu mengangguk, "Ya sudah, tidur saja dulu. Nanti jika sudah sampai, akan aku bangunkan."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, namun tetap memasang telinga dengan baik.

"Hei! Kau tetap mendengarkanku, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk samar mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, dan setelahnya ia mendengar lagi ocehan sepupu Mingyu itu. Biarlah seperti ini, daripada ia bangun dan membuat Mingyu bertanya macam-macam, lebih baik pura-pura tidur namun tetap sadar.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu pun sampai di tempat tujuan, Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Mingyu.

"Ja~ masuklah, selamat malam hyung."

"Hu'um, selamat malam juga."

"Sudah, sana-sana."

Wonwoo menahan kekehan saat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Jungkook, ingin rasanya mencubit pipi itu. Sayangnya tidak bisa.

Setelah mobil itu menjauh, Wonwoo pun masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya saat terbangun, Wonwoo refleks berteriak sambil mendudukan tubuhnya panik. Kepalanya sontak merasa pening karena langsung bergerak rusuh setelah bangun tidur.

"Biasa saja, kenapa heboh begitu?"

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, karena masih ragu dengan apa yang dilihat Wonwoo pun bergegas meraba meja nakasnya dan memakai kacamata bulatnya.

'Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?'

"Hm, kau tidak salah rumah kan?"

Bisa Wonwoo lihat sosok itu hanya menggeleng, "Tentu tidak. Memang tujuanku ke sini."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin."

Wonwoo menguap, ia masih benar-benar mengantuk.

"Ayo, bangunlah dan berolahraga! Jangan jadi kucing pemalas!"

"Kucing?"

"Iya kucing, kau mirip seperti kucing tahu."

Wonwoo mendengus sebal, namun dilihatnya sosok itu ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Cepatlah Wonwoo hyung! Ini masih pukul lima pagi dan waktu setengah jam cukup untuk berlari mengelilingi taman."

"Eh? 'Hyung'? Kau memanggilku hyu–"

"Ku hitung sampa lima, jika kau masih belum dalam keadaan bersiap, aku akan mengacak-acak seluruh barang di flat ini selama kau di sekol–"

SRET

Jungkook terkekeh geli saat dilihatnya Wonwoo bergerak secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui pagi yang melelahkan, Wonwoo pun tengah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Jadi, jangan heran jika aku muncul kapanpun karena aku-HEI! Hyung mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?"

Wonwoo yang masih terduduk di lantai dan tengah memakai kaos kaki serta sepatunya pun sontak mendongak, menatap sosok yang ikut mendudukan diri di depannya.

"Aku mendengar, Kookie-ya."

"Boho– tunggu, tadi hyung memanggilku apa?" tanya Jungkook pada Wonwoo yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, sibuk menyimpul tali sepatu.

"'Kookie-ya'. Kenapa? Tidak suka ya?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menoleh, ia masih sibuk dengan sepatunya.

Sayangnya kegiatan tersebut membuat Wonwoo tak melihat senyuman Jungkook yang begitu lebar. "Ehem," Jungkook berdehem dan berusaha menahan nada suaranya yang terlampau senang.

"Biasa saja. Tapi karena hyung sudah memanggilku begitu, maka seterusnya harus begitu, jangan diubah-ubah lagi."

Wonwoo telah selesai, ia pun menatap Jungkook. 'Ku kira ia akan marah dipanggil dengan sebutan manis itu. Tapi memang sebutan itu cocok, sama manisnya dengan orangnya.' Batin Wonwoo tanpa sadar menatap lekat Jungkook.

"H–hyung jangan salah paham! Bukannya aku senang dipanggil itu, hanya saja aku ini orangnya paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak konsisten. Hyung paham maksudku, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis hingga terdapat kerutan lucu di hidungnya. Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa, karena bagaimana bisa Jungkook berkata ketus begitu sementara pipinya justru malah merona?

Dan di dalam hati kecilnya, Wonwoo sangat bersyukur. Karena entah kenapa kehadiran Jungkook mampu mengobati rindu Wonwoo pada seseorang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Eh? Mingyu-ya? Ne, tunggu sebentar." Wonwoo segera mengenakan tasnya dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi setelah mendengar suara Mingyu di depan pintu flatnya.

Cklek

"Mingyu-ya?"

Bisa dilihatnya Mingyu mengusap tengkuk, "Hmm selamat pagi, Wonwoo hyung! Kau tahu kan rumah kita searah, jadi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika berangkat bersama, bahkan pulang bersama juga, mungkin?"

Wonwoo terdiam, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Sudah, setujui saja apa maunya. Ingat, aku selalu mengawasi kalian." Ucap sebuah suara, dan sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemiliknya.

Wonwoo pun mengangguk, "Oh hmm baiklah." Ujarnya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis, berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang justru tersenyum begitu lebar.

Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah menaiki motor _sport_ milik Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak heran dengan Mingyu yang bisa pulang-pergi ke sekolah dengan berganti kendaraan, toh ia memang orang kelas atas.

Omong-omong Wonwoo tidak tahu Jungkook kemana, mungkin anak itu berteleportasi.

'Memang hantu– eh maksudku roh, bisa berteleportasi ya?' batin Wonwoo heran, ia tidak menyadari jika motor sudah berhenti dan terparkir.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Hyung tidak ingin turun?"

Wonwoo tersentak, dan baru menyadari sepasang tangannya yang masih mencengkeram erat seragam Mingyu bagian samping.

"A–ah tentu, maaf." Dengan kikuk Wonwoo turun dari motor dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia segera membalikan tubuh dan siap mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Iya, kenapa?" Wonwoo berhenti dan menoleh lagi pada Mingyu.

"Helm nya?"

'Sial! Ya Tuhan, tenggelamkan saja Jeon Wonwoo ini, memalukan!' rutuk batin Wonwoo. Seandainya saja Mingyu bisa mendengar suara batin Wonwoo, mungkin ia sudah terkekeh geli mendengar rutukan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Wonwoo pun kembali menghampiri Mingyu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Mingyu menggigit bibir menahan gemas, bisa meleleh di tempat ia jika sering-sering melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

Baru saja tangan Wonwoo memegang kedua sisi samping helm untuk dilepasnya, namun sudah ada sepasang tangan lain yang membantunya.

Mingyu melepaskan dengan lembut helm itu, setelah terlepas Mingyu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyisir dan merapihkan rambut Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan begitu hanya tertunduk diam, Wonwoo masih terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Ja~ sudah rapih."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, Mingyu-ya." lirihnya.

Mendengar kekehan Mingyu, Wonwoo pun mendongak dan memasang wajah bingungnya yang menggemaskan. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung hanya terlalu lucu. Tidakkah hyung menyadarinya?" jawab Mingyu masih sambil terkekeh.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir sebal, membuat Mingyu menahan keras keinginannya untuk merasakan tekstur bibir itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa lucu. Sudah ya, aku ke kelas. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Setelahnya Wonwoo benar-benar membalikan tubuh dan pergi menjauh, sayang senyuman lembut Mingyu luput dari perhatiannya.

"Aish pagi-pagi sudah drama sekali!" ujar suara dari sosok tak kasat mata. Oh, itu Jungkook. Ternyata dari tadi ia menjadi saksi sepasang anak adam itu.

Sayangnya, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menyadari tatapan tajam tiga pasang mata yang bersembunyi di balik pilar –yang berjarak cukup jauh.

.

.

.

Entah perasaan Wonwoo saja atau memang hari ini waktu terasa lebih cepat berlalu dibanding biasanya. Tidak ada yang spesial di hari ini, tapi jika disebut berbeda mungkin iya. Karena Mingyu yang sempat absen untuk makan bersama beberapa hari kebelakang, tadi ikut berkumpul bersama di salah satu meja kantin.

Sekarang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan karena besok sudah masuk akhir pekan, Wonwoo pun membereskan barang di lokernya. Ia masih fokus pada kegiatannya sebelum merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya, "Eh, Changkyun-ah? Ada apa?"

"Tadi ada siswa kelas lain yang menyampaikan pesan padaku, katanya kau ditunggu di taman belakang sekolah sekarang."

"Oh begitu, siapa yang menungguku?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan."

"Iya, terima kasih." Selepas kepergian Changkyun, Wonwoo berpikir keras. Mencoba menebak-nebak, namun karena tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun ia hanya mengendikan bahu dan segera bergegas mengunci loker.

Dengan langkah pelan Wonwoo menuju ke tempat tujuannya tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikit pun. Sesampainya di sana, hanya keheningan yang menyambut Wonwoo.

"Apa Changkyun mengerjaiku?" monolog Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tahu teman sekelasnya itu termasuk salah satu orang baik yang tidak mungkin dengan isengnya mengerjai Wonwoo.

Belum sempat pikiran Wonwoo melalang buana lebih jauh, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang membungkus kepalanya dengan sebuah kain besar dari belakang. Intinya benda apapun itu, sudah berhasil membuat Wonwoo sesak napas dan dilanda kepanikan.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa melawan, ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang digiring paksa oleh beberapa orang. Lalu tubuhnya di dorong hingga ia terjatuh di atas permukaan datar.

BRUK

Pendaratan yang keras, cukup untuk menimbulkan ringisan dari belah bibir Wonwoo.

TAP TAP TAP

BRAK

Klik

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menjauh disertai debuman pintu yang tertutup, Wonwoo bisa menebak jika sepertinya mereka mengunci pintu itu. Dengan gerakan cepat Wonwoo segera membuka penutup kepala yang membuatnya sesak, dan saat itu juga ia terbelalak.

Wonwoo yakin jika sekarang ini ia tengah berada di gudang belakang sekolah yang hampir tidak pernah dijamah orang. Terbukti dari betapa tebal debu yang ada, bahkan Wonwoo sangsi petugas keamanan sekolah akan berpatroli sampai sini.

Wonwoo panik, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Meskipun Wonwoo bukan seorang penakut, tapi ia akui untuk kali ini ia memang benar-benar merasa ketakutan.

Wonwoo tidak hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari sini, tapi juga bagaimana nasib pekerjaannya. Ia kemarin memang sudah meminta izin, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Meskipun pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja itu merupakan orang yang sangat baik, namun tetap saja melalaikan tanggung jawab begini membuat Wonwoo tidak enak hati.

"Hai!"

"WUAHHHH!"

"Eh? Kau terkejut? Berarti kau bisa melihatku, padahal tadinya aku hanya iseng. Siapa namamu? Kau kelas berapa? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wonwoo memejamkan mata sambil menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Hari memang masih sore, cahaya mentari pun masih bersinar terang. Tapi itu kan di luar sana, sedangkan di dalam gudang dengan ventilasi yang begitu minim ini, tentu saja cahaya luar tidak bisa menembusnya. Bahkan pertama membuka mata tadi Wonwoo harus memicingkan mata saat melihat keadaan sekitar yang begitu remang-remang.

Tidak heran, saat tiba-tiba ada sosok lain yang muncul di depannya dan menyapa dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah begitu, berhasil membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Karena disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri, Wonwoo jadi tidak menyadari perubahan suhu di sekitarnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Eh hmm apa?"

"Aku tadi menanyakan nama, kelas, dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini."

Wonwoo yang masih duduk meneliti sosok gadis di depannya. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, dari kelas 3-1, dan aku bisa berada di sini karena hmm karena–"

"Woah berarti aku harus memanggilmu oppa, karena terakhir kali yang ku ingat, aku masih berada di tingkat satu ketika meninggal."

"Oh, iya terserah."

"Kenalkan namaku Yewon. Jadi, dari yang ku lihat tadi sepertinya Wonwoo oppa sedang menjadi korban penindasan ya?"

"Tidak tahu juga." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa oppa tidak mencoba hubungi teman saja? Ku rasa sekolah masih cukup ramai."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Ponselku sudah mati karena baterainya habis."

"Oh, bagaimana jika aku membantumu?"

"Bisa kah?"

"Hu'um, aku memang tidak bisa menyentuh seseorang. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuat seseorang merasa gelisah, sepertinya itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat mereka ingat pada oppa. Jadi, siapa yang bisa aku datangi? Oppa tidak perlu khawatir, 'penghuni' sekolah ini banyak dan hampir semuanya sudah ku kenal. Oppa tinggal menyebutkan namanya, maka aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku yang lain untuk mencari keberadaan teman oppa itu."

Wonwoo terperangah, ia mengusap tengkuk tidak enak. "Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Yewon-ah. Aku tidak ap–"

"Tak apa oppa, aku senang bisa membantumu. Jarang-jarang aku bicara dengan manusia yang masih hidup hehe"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, 'Haruskah dia?' batinnya ragu.

"Ayo oppa, siapa?"

Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya, "Kim Mingyu."

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa nama itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya, karena saat jam istirahat berlangsung Mingyu sudah mengingatkan agar Wonwoo pulang bersama dengannya. Jadi Wonwoo menyebut nama Mingyu karena ia tidak ingin Mingyu menunggu terlalu lama, kasihan jika ia terus menunggu sementara kemungkinan Wonwoo muncul hanya sedikit.

"Oke, Kim Mingyu dari kelas?"

"3-3"

"Call, tunggu ya oppa. Super Yewon siap beraksi!" dan detik berikutnya Wonwoo terbelalak saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sosok tak kasat mata oleh orang awam itu menembus dinding.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat parkir terlihat Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di samping motornya. Mingyu sudah memegang helm nya, sementara helm penumpang yang akan digunakan Wonwoo ia taruh di bangku bagian penumpang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Mingyu pun sudah berdiri, berjongkok, berjalan bulak-balik, dan melakukan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya guna membunuh rasa bosan saat menunggu.

"Aigoo, Wonwoo hyung kau sebenarnya di mana?"

Tadi Mingyu sudah ke kelas Wonwoo, mendatangi perpustakaan, bahkan mengelilingi sekolah namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan gusar Mingyu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Si bodoh ini! Makanya mintalah kontaknya, zaman sudah serba canggih tapi kenapa otakmu belum berevolusi juga sih?!" terdengar gerutuan dari sosok yang sayangnya tak bisa dilihat oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu bisa melihat sosok Jun yang berjalan ke arah gerbang, sepertinya ia juga baru pulang. Meskipun ada rasa sungkan, tapi ini hanya satu-satunya pilihan terakhir yang Mingyu punya. Sebab lima belas menit yang lalu saat bertanya pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon, keduanya juga tidak tahu keberadaan Wonwoo, mereka kira Wonwoo sudah pulang.

Dengan berbekal tekad, Mingyu pun memberanikan diri mendekati sosok itu. "Jun hyung."

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau melihat Wonwoo hyung tidak?"

'Untuk apa bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau yang selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, harusnya kau yang lebih tahu Wonwoo dimana.'

Mingyu meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba melonjak naik saat mendengar suara hati Jun yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, terima kasih hyung."

"Iya, sama-sama."

'Mana ku tahu Wonwoo dimana. Dasar Kim menyebalkan!'

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara hati Jun yang janggal. Tapi Mingyu tidak ambil pusing, saat Jun sudah luput dari pandangannya, Mingyu menghela napas berat.

"Ya ya ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, jadi diamlah! Aku sedang dalam misi penyelamatan seseorang?"

"Heh? Kau bercanda? Misi penyelamatan dari mananya? Yang ada kau hanya ingin membuat keributan, kan? Ayo mengaku!"

"Ck, tidak! Aku sungguh sedang berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang!"

Bersyukurlah karena dua sosok itu sama-sama tak kasat mata, jadi tak perlu merusak gendang telinga orang yang mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Menyelamatkan apanya jika kau hanya berniat menjatuhkan helm itu? Kau hanya ingin mengerjai Mingyu agar dia ketakutan, kan?"

"Yak! Justru aku menjatuhkan helm Wonwoo oppa untuk memberi firasat pada Mingyu agar dia tahu jika sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi."

"Kau menyebut 'Wonwoo oppa'? Kau mengenalnya? Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Hu'um, aku tahu. Dia dikunci oleh beberapa siswi di gudang belakang sekolah."

"Oh Ya Tuhan, yasudah cepatlah! Jatuhkan helm itu!" ujar Jungkook rusuh, jika bisa ia ingin melakukan itu. Namun sayang karena ia tidak seratus persen hantu, jadi butuh energi yang besar untuk bisa menyentuh benda.

"Sial, kan tadi kau yang menunda misi penyelamatan ini!"

BRAK

"Yaish!"

Mingyu hampir melempar ponselnya saat dikejutkan oleh helm Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia tiba-tiba merinding.

'Helm itu cukup berat dan aku yakin tadi sudah meletakannya dengan posisi yang aman, tapi tak ada angin tak ada hujan kenapa bisa jatuh tiba-tiba?' batin Mingyu heran, namun entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

'Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Wonwoo hyung?' berbekalkan pikiran itu, Mingyu langsung berlari mengelilingi sekolah –lagi, namun kali ini ia benar-benar menyisir tiap tempat, bahkan hingga ruangan yang pintunya tertutup dan jarang di datangi orang.

"Benarkan, Super Yewon kau memang jenius!"

"Cih." Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat sosok gadis itu membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk terdiam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Wonwoo tanpa sadar menahan napasnya, ia takut jika itu orang-orang yang mengurungnya tadi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hah~ Hah~ Hah~"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Namun sepertinya siapapun itu, ia tengah menetralkan deru napasnya. Seperti orang yang habis lari marathon.

"Adakah orang di dalam? Wonwoo hyung?"

Bola mata Wonwoo melebar, ia mengetuk balik pintu yang sedari tadi disandarinya.

TOK TOK "Ne, ini aku!" seru Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah. Hyung? Menjauhlah dari pintu, aku akan mendobraknya!"

Wonwoo mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Mingyu, ia pun menyingkir dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu yang sudah lapuk itu.

BRAK

Pintu pun berhasil didobrak oleh Mingyu, "Uhuk uhuk uhuk" baik Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo sama-sama terbatuk karena debu yang beterbangan.

"Uhuk, hyung? Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar mengurangi debu di sekitar wajah yang menghambat napasnya.

"Ne uhuk aku di sini."

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo, lalu menggenggam tangannya erat. "Ayo kita keluar hyung." Segera ditariknya pelan tubuh ramping Wonwoo.

Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gudang itu, Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat melihat sosok yang dicari, Wonwoo pun melukiskan senyuman, "Terima kasih Yewon-ah." Bisiknya.

Sedangkan sosok yang disebut namanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang menyipit, "Sama-sama Wonwoo oppa!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti? Hyung barusan bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ayo pulang."

Gantian Wonwoo yang menarik pelan tangan Mingyu, membuat yang ditarik hanya menurut saja. Meninggalkan gudang sekolah yang sekarang menyisakan dua sosok tak kasat mata.

"Terima kasih."

"Eiyh, kurang."

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin hanya berterima kasih? Tidak ada permintaan maaf karena sudah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak tadi?"

"Maaf. Sudah kan?" salah satu yang bergender laki-laki pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aish, dasar menyebalkan!" rutuk hantu perempuan yang bernama Yewon itu.

.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka hujan akan begitu turun dengan derasnya, membuat Mingyu terjebak di flat Wonwoo. Keduanya masih beruntung karena hujan mengguyur kota tepat ketika mereka baru saja sampai di flat Wonwoo.

Membuat Mingyu mau tidak mau berteduh dulu di tempat tinggal Wonwoo. Meski sudah menolak dan beralasan takut merepotkan, nyatanya paksaan Wonwoo mampu meluluhkan hati Mingyu.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau, hanya saja Mingyu merasa terlalu gugup jika berada di dekat pujaan hatinya itu.

Mereka berdua –yang terlihat, jadi tiga jika ditambah Jungkook– tengah duduk di sofa sederhana itu dan memfokuskan diri dengan tayangan televisi.

Sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu, namun hujan deras dengan angin yang diyakini begitu kencang di luar sana masih terus berlangsung. Bahkan sepertinya cuaca makin memburuk di setiap detiknya. Hal tersebut membuat Wonwoo izin tidak masuk pada pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja, dan bersyukurlah karena bosnya yang sangat baik itu dengan mudah memberinya izin.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Iya hyung?"

"Hujan masih belum reda juga, lebih baik kau membersihkan diri dulu. Tidak baik mandi malam-malam, nanti aku bisa meminjamkanmu pakaian ku yang berukuran besar."

"E–eh? Tapi aku," Mingyu menimbang-nimbang di pikirannya mengenai keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya.

"Sudah, setujui saja!"

Wonwoo justru menahan tawa melihat ekspresi jengkel yang Jungkook layangkan pada Mingyu, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak menyadari apapun.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak, Mingyu-ya?"

"Hm baiklah, maaf jika merepotkan."

"Tidak kok, tunggu ya biar ku ambilkan pakaian dan handuknya."

'Aigoo, bukankah aku dan Wonwoo hyung sudah terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri?' batin Mingyu senang, ia bahkan tanpa sadar mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, apa sepupuku sudah mulai gila?!" Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Mingyu.

Tak berapa lama Wonwoo kembali dengan membawa handuk dan satu setel pakaian. Mingyu pun menerimanya, ia bersiap ke kamar mandi namun kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap Wonwoo.

Membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada apa Mingyu-ya? Jika kau bingung dengan peralatan mandi, buka saja rak cermin di atas wastafel, dibaliknya itu ada sabun, sampo, dan sikat gigi baru."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Eh bukan ya? Lalu ada apa?"

"Ehem," Mingyu berdehem, ia menelan ludah guna menetralkan rasa gugup yang menderanya.

"Apa ada, ehem maksudku apa-ada-dalamannya?" ujar Mingyu cepat menyaingi kereta sinkansen Jepang. Mingyu merasakan pipinya menghangat, namun ia bersyukur karena ia tidak sendirian. Mingyu bisa melihat pipi Wonwoo yang ikut merona.

'Manis!' batin Mingyu gemas.

"Ada, di bawah lipatan baju. Masih baru." lirih Wonwoo.

"Oh, o–oke." Mingyu pun langsung bertolak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih menunduk malu dan Jungkook yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Cih, aku seperti melihat drama versi _live_ tahu!" dengus Jungkook sebal, Wonwoo menoleh padanya dan terkekeh.

"Apa? Kau menertawaiku?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya gemas padamu, Kookie-ya." ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah berkata begitu Wonwoo berlalu dan melanjutkan acara menonton televisi, mengabaikan Jungkook yang tengah merona akibat senyuman Wonwoo.

Seperti yang di berita televisi katakan, hujan memang akan berlangsung lama. Tidak heran setelah menumpang mandi dan makan, sekarang Mingyu akan menumpang tidur juga.

Ya, ia akan menginap. Jangan mengira Mingyu sedang modus, tapi memang cuaca di luar akan sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan jika dilawan.

"Maaf sempit, Mingyu-ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, tubuhku pas kok di situ."

"Tapi itu terlihat dipaksakan, nanti kau sakit. Lebih baik kita bertukar–"

"Tidak sungguh, sempit pun tak apa."

"Yak! Kenapa telingaku memanas mendengar pembicaraan kalian? Tidak bisa kah kalian bicara dengan lebih jelas lagi? Sangat ambigu tahu." Dengus Jungkook jengah mendengar obrolan dua orang di depannya yang masih berdiri, berdebat siapa yang akan tidur di sofa.

"Sungguh tak apa, Mingyu-ya?"

"Hu'um. Sudah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Ja~ tidurlah hyung, selamat malam." ujar Mingyu sambil mengambil bantal, guling, serta selimut dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam juga, Mingyu-ya."

Wonwoo pun berlalu ke kamarnya, ia sudah bersiap tidur di ranjang sederhananya namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dengan suhu di sekitarnya yang turun. Wonwoo pun membuka matanya, ia nyaris berteriak saat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Kookie-ya?"

"Hm?" Sosok yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu masih memejamkan mata dan hanya menjawab dengan deheman acuh.

"Kenapa tidur di sini?"

"Jadi tidak boleh ya?"

Wonwoo menatap mata Jungkook yang sekarang terbuka. Wonwoo tengah berbaring miring begitupun Jungkook, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Boleh, aku kan hanya bertanya."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya lagi namun bibirnya terlihat bergerak, menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Wonwoo. "Kenapa Kookie-ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak suka berada di tempat asing. Membuat kualitas tidurku berkurang saja!" dengus Jungkook.

"Memang roh bisa tidur ya?" lirih Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Enak saja, tentu bisa! Memang hyung pikir hanya manusia saja yang bisa tidur?"

Wonwoo meringis saat mendengar sahutan Jungkook, ia tak sadar suaranya bisa sampai terdengar oleh roh itu.

"Ya kan aku tidak tahu, Kookie-ya."

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Mingyu-ya?!" Wonwoo sontak mendudukan tubuh saat dilihatnya Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hmm maaf barusan aku lancang mengambil minum sendiri, tadinya aku ingin membangunkan hyung tapi tidak en–"

"Tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo menggeleng panik, ia takut jika Mingyu memergokinya tengah bicara dengan Jungkook. Karena pasti orang awam seperti Mingyu akan melihatnya tengah bicara sendiri. Sedangkan Jungkook yang melihat tingkah Wonwoo hanya mendengus, "Santai saja lah hyung."

Diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Wonwoo, "Yasudah, tidurlah lagi hyung. Meskipun besok libur, tetap saja tidak baik tidur larut malam. Omong-omong maaf sudah mengganggu."

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir menahan malu. Selepas kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo pun berbaring lagi.

Namun Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan dingin yang melingkupi pinggangnya, ia menatap pinggangnya dan melihat lengan Jungkook melingkar di sana.

"Eh? Kookie-ya?"

"Diam, aku suka memeluk sesuatu saat tidur. Berhubung guling hyung hanya satu dan dipakai Mingyu, jadi hyung harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar Jungkook masih sambil memejamkan mata.

"Pfftttt" Wonwoo menahan ledakan tawanya, ia benar-benar gemas dengan Jungkook.

Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk balik Jungkook, namun sayang karena hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan akhirnya Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat tidur, mimpi indah Kookie-ya."

"Hm." dehem Jungkook acuh. Wonwoo pun benar-benar memejamkan matanya, dan ia mulai terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Tidak menyadari sosok roh di depannya yang kembali membuka mata dan menatapnya sambil melukiskan senyum tulus yang belum pernah dilihat Wonwoo, "Selamat tidur juga, Wonwoo hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

#HAPPYMINGYUDAY

#민규야_스물한번째_봄도_함께하자

*Cieee wyatb ya bang mingyu. semoga ngerdus/?nya berkurang deh, abis kasian si cancie /lirik wonu/ wkwk

**Btw mau curcol. Pas liat meanie moment di mv smile flower itu rasanya seneng banget, eh besok2nya malah gyuhao pake cincin couple. Hmm itu kek abis diterbangin sampe melintasi langit ke 7 terus tiba2 ditenggelemin ke dasar bumi. /g. wkwk tp gatau knp auranya di mata esvi beda kalo liat mingyu-sama yg lain dibanding mingyu-wonwoo. Kalo meanie tuh biar momennya seminim apapun, tetep kaya ada manis2nya buat yg ngeliat /digetok/ atau itu cuma berlaku buat esvi? wkwk

***Gimana sama chap ini? Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, bahkan review /deep bow/ percayalah, eksistensi kalian yang bikin ff ini tetap lestari/? hehe

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

BIG THANKS TO :

DevilPrince | kiddongim | Jei-97 | Dakinya Wonu | Mbee99 | kono Ouji sama ga inai | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | hvyesung | wwmgenthusiast | aliciab.i | Yeri960 | Rei Rena | monwiijeonwii | Kyunie | Guest | seira minkyu | tfiiyy | Marians | Song Soo Hwa | Viyomi | prettyace | wonppa | AiandU | itsmevv | hitmeanie | KimAnita | wonwoo | Guest | jeononu | Guest Kimi | Guest | Guest saymyname | Albus Convallaria majalis | Guest kimjeon17 | nikeagustina16 | Snowzy . Meanie | Guest Syupit | KimHaelin29 | adellares | wonuumingyu

Ps. Yang namanya ga kesebut atau esvi ada salah2 ketik, maaf dan tolong tegur esvi ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Unusual Read Thread © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Langit yang mendung seolah menjadi visualiasi dari suasana hati seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon rindang taman sekolahnya, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali hembusan napas berat dilakukannya. Seolah-olah hal itu mampu membuang kerisauan yang menderanya.

"Apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentangku? Apa aku terlihat tampan di matamu?" monolog itu diakhiri dengan tangan yang sibuk menata rambutnya sambil mencoba berpose sekeren mungkin.

"Hah~ Tampan sih sudah pasti, tapi apa yang membuatmu bersikap _abu-abu_ seperti itu? Sangat berbayang, tidak _hitam_ , tidak juga _putih_. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Lelaki tersebut masih melanjutkan monolognya, beruntung karena Soonyoung tidak mengikuti sebab sibuk di alam mimpinya. Jadi, bersantai sendiri di tempat sepi seperti itu membuatnya bisa merilekskan pikiran barang sejenak.

Ia menyandarkan kepala pada batang pohon di belakangnya, dan mendongak. Sepasang netranya melebar saat melihat sehelai daun yang terombang-ambing ke berbagai arah saat angin menerpanya.

"Woah, daun itu seperti akan terbang dari tangkainya. Keadaannya terlihat sama seperti perasaan dalam hatiku." Lirih lelaki itu dramatis.

"Apa-apaan kau Kim menyamakan perasaan dalam hatimu dengan sehelai daun?!"

"Terlihat kuat menumpu, padahal jika terkena hembusan angin yang sedikit lebih kuat saja aku yakin kau akan lepas dari tangkaimu."

"Kasihan sekali sepupuku ini. Apa sebegitu frustasinya sampai kau bicara sendiri pada sehelai daun seperti ini, Mingyu-ya?"

"Baiklah, mari kita coba. Daun, jika kau kuat maka bertahanlah, tapi jika tidak maka kau bisa lepas dari tangkaimu dan terbang bebas kemanapun kau mau."

"Terbang? Terbang?! Demi Tuhan, itu sehelai daun, bukan seekor burung, Kim Mingyu! Aish jinjja!"

Alam justru seolah pro pada lelaki bermarga Kim itu, sebab tak berapa lama terasa angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

". . ." Mingyu memfokuskan atensinya pada daun yang diumpakan sebagai wujud perasaannya pada seseorang yang beberapa minggu belakangan sudah mencuri hatinya, namun sayang orang tersebut tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Arghhh! Kenapa lepas? Dasar lemah! Masa hanya dengan angin saja kau kalah dan terlepas dari tangkaimu? Harusnya kau bertahan. Tidak, aku tidak mau menyerah sepertimu, aku akan bertahan pada perasaanku."

"Aku turut berduka, Kim Mingyu."

"Daun saja yang menyerah, aku tidak mau. Tapi, hyung~ Aku harus apa agar kau menatapku?"

"Kau memang positif idiot, Mingyu-ya. Fix. Mutlak."

"Oh? Apa aku menginap lagi saja? Tapi, cara seperti itu, hmm ah tidak-tidak. Jika menginap pun tidak berpengaruh pada hubungan kami."

"Tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh, karena pergerakanmu terlalu lambat. Ck, memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sepupu sepertimu sih?"

"Atau aku langsung mengatakan saja,'Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, ya?'. Begitu saja?"

"Ya, lakukan saja dan keesokan harinya Wonwoo hyung akan langsung menjauh dan pura-pura tidak mengenalimu, Kim! Ayolah, kau memang harus bergerak cepat tapi tidak seperti itu juga, kau malah terlihat seperti maniak. Lakukanlah melalui tahap per tahap. Sebenarnya apa sih isi otakmu?"

"Hah~ Andai saja kau disini, Jungkook-ah. Aku pasti sudah berbagi keluh kesah ini denganmu. Sesuai janji kita dulu, apapun masalah yang kita miliki, tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita karena kita saudara sekaligus sahabat sejati." Lelaki berkulit tan itu menampilkan wajah sendu, entah kenapa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia dan sepupunya yang seumuran itu memang sangat dekat, hingga banyak yang mengira jika mereka saudara kandung.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jungkook-ah. Cepatlah kembali, aku menunggumu. Selalu." Lelaki ber _nametag_ Kim Mingyu itu memejamkan mata. Langit mulai menjatuhkan setitik demi setitik airnya dengan perlahan, sama seperti Mingyu yang mulai mengalirkan bulir air dari matanya.

Mingyu tidak menyadari saja, perkataannya itu pun mampu membuat sosok tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi menimpalinya juga ikut mengalirkan anak sungai di pipinya. "Tunggulah aku. Tapi jika sampai waktunya nanti aku harus pergi dan tidak kembali, kau harus berjanji untuk merelakan kepergianku."

Rintik-rintik kecil hujan itu menjadi saksi betapa dekatnya dua saudara yang terpisahkan oleh dimensi yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring hingga membuat Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengerjapkan mata, dan saat mengusap wajah guna mengumpulkan fokusnya ia tersadar jika ia baru saja tertidur dibawah rintik gerimis siang itu.

Mingyu mengusak rambutnya yang lumayan basah, ia meraih ponsel pintar di saku celananya dan mendapati pesan dari Soonyoung yang berisi permintaan maaf sebab sahabatnya itu tengah ada urusan dengan klubnya, sehingga Mingyu harus menghabiskan jam istirahatnya sendiri.

Mingyu membalas dengan,'Tidak apa-apa. Fokus saja dengan urusan klubmu, Hyung. Aku duluan ya!'

Setelahnya sepasang tungkai jenjang itu melangkah perlahan menuju destinasi hampir seluruh murid di sekolah pada saat jam istirahat, kantin.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi, karena baru bangun tidur jadi ia merasa nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna, ditambah saat berjalan melewati koridor seperti ini Mingyu harus mendengarkan berbagai macam suara hati orang-orang, membuat kepalanya pusing seketika. Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya agar segera sampai di kantin –meskipun sama saja karena suara hati semua orang tetap terdengar.

Saat baru saja masuk, Mingyu bisa melihat hiruk-pikuk para murid yang menikmati waktu istirahat di sana, namun seperti sudah _auto-focus_ sepasang netranya langsung tertuju pada sesosok lelaki manis berkacamata bulat yang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu meja. Ia berniat mendekati lelaki manis itu sebelum ada satu suara hati yang beberapa waktu belakangan terdengar familiar.

Mingyu segera menoleh, mencari sumber suara hati dan menemukan Jun duduk di meja yang cukup jauh dari lelaki yang mencuri perhatian Mingyu.

'Eh? Jihoon hyung mungkin sedang sibuk dengan klubnya juga seperti Soonyoung hyung, tapi kenapa Jun hyung tidak duduk bersama Wonwoo hyung saja?' Mingyu membatin penuh kebingungan.

Meskipun Mingyu kesal dengan suara hati Jun yang selalu menyerukan ketidaksukaan tiap ia sedang bersama Wonwoo, namun bukan berarti Mingyu benar-benar membenci Jun.

Lagipula, untuk menghilangkan dahaga akan rasa penasarannya maka Mingyu pun memilih menghampiri Jun terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin Jun tidak menyadarinya, karena entah perasaan Mingyu saja atau bukan, tapi tatapan mata Jun pada Wonwoo terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

'Kau masih bisa makan dengan tenang, menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, tanpa menyadari apa efek perbuatanmu?'

Mingyu mendadak mengerem langkah kakinya.

'Bersenang-senanglah dengan hidupmu sekarang, sebab tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, kan?'

Dan, Mingyu bersumpah bisa melihat seringai di sudut bibir lelaki asal China itu. Ia cukup mengerti, jika suara hati yang selama ini Mingyu dengar bukanlah merujuk pada rasa cemburu saja, tapi ada hal lain yang jauh lebih serius dari itu.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Mingyu langsung berbalik dan melangkah cepat mendekati meja kantin dimana Wonwoo berada.

SRET

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"A–ah maaf, maafkan aku hyung." Mingyu panik, ia segera menyerahkan minum yang ada di meja pada sang pemilik.

"Dasarnya bodoh, ya tetap saja bodoh. Hah~" Tidak perlu ditanya siapa yang berkata begini.

"Wonwoo hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku yang sudah mengejutkanmu." Lelaki tinggi itu mengusap tengkuknya canggung pada lelaki manis yang duduk di seberang meja. Ia merasa bersalah sudah mengejutkan Wonwoo dengan kehadirannya yang sangat mendadak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan lelaki di depannya jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Wonwoo hyung! Seharusnya kau tidak usah tersenyum begitu padanya, pasang ekspresi biasa saja. Oh! Atau kau mencoba menggoda Mingyu ya?!"

Wonwoo menahan senyum saat gendang telinganya mendengar protes serta tuduhan dari sosok tak kasat mata di sampingnya.

Mingyu ikut menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan. "Oh iya, kemana Jihoon hyung dan Jun hyung?" Mingyu mencoba memancing dengan pertanyaan.

"Ingin tahu saja urusan orang!"

Wonwoo melirik sosok di sampingnya lalu menggeleng pelan sambil menahan gemas.

"Sedang ada urusan di Klub Musik."

"Kalau begitu sama dengan Soonyoung hyung, ia juga sibuk dengan klubnya."

Wonwoo mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Karena Klub Musik diketuai Jihoon, sementara Klub Dance diketuai Soonyoung, kedua klub itu memang berencana membuat projek dalam waktu dekat jadi wajar saja jika mereka berdua pasti sangat sibuk."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jun hyung? Kemana dia?" Mingyu memasang telinganya dengan tajam, karena jawaban ini yang sebenarnya menjadi kunci dari rasa penasarannya.

"Sungguh, Kim. Apa cita-citamu ingin menjadi wartawan _Dispatch_?!"

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah polos,"Tidak tahu, aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Dia hanya mengirimiku pesan jika dia sedang sibuk."

' _Gotcha_!' batin Mingyu, ia mengarahkan atensinya pada Jun yang tengah fokus dengan makanannya. 'Apa maksudmu, Jun hyung? Kau bilang sibuk, tapi justru kau mendatangi kantin dan mengawasi Wonwoo hyung diam-diam seperti tadi?' Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

Namun, lamunannya buyar seketika saat ia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

Dua pasang netra itu bertemu,"H–hyung?"

"Rambutmu basah. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya, hm?" tanya Wonwoo lembut dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengusak pelan rambut Mingyu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ah Wonwoo hyung! Kau berniat mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?"

Wonwoo melirik Jungkook dan menggeleng pelan, mulutnya berbisik,"Tidak."

"Kenapa memperlakukannya seperti itu?!" protes Jungkook. Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin menjawab,"Aku tidak ingin dia sakit." Namun kalimat itu ditelan kembali oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku saja belum pernah diperlakukan begitu." lirih Jungkook sebal.

Wonwoo meringis mendengarnya."Maaf Kookie-ya, kau kan tidak bisa ku sentuh." bisik Wonwoo hampir tidak terdengar dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Sedangkan Jungkook segera membuang muka, saat Wonwoo sudah tidak menatapnya ia pun mengubah ekspresi cemberutnya menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Wonwoo hyung lucu sekali!" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Beruntung Mingyu tidak menyadari Wonwoo yang terlihat tengah berbicara sendiri, sebab Mingyu sudah terlalu terpaku pada wajah rupawan lelaki di depannya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena berada di posisi duduk, sebab jika sedang berdiri tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sepasang tungkai jenjang bak model yang dibangga-banggakannya itu akan ambruk ke lantai. Ia benar-benar merasa jika seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas seperti jelly saat mendapati perlakuan lembut nan manis dari pujaan hatinya itu.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Y–ya?"

"Haduh, dipanggil nama saja sudah tergagap begitu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan,'Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, ya?' seperti rencanamu tadi? Cih, mimpi! Paling kau pingsan duluan."

"Apa?" refleks Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara keras pada Jungkook, seketika Jungkook menggeleng panik.

"Wonwoo hyung, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung, sebab Wonwoo berkata begitu sambil menatap kearah samping yang tidak ada siapapun –menurut Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan menggeleng canggung,"Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Itu, maksudku apa yang membuatmu basah seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Mingyu, dan melipat sapu tangannya yang cukup basah akibat menyerap air dari rambut lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Oh itu, saat hujan gerimis tadi aku tertidur di bawah pohon."

"Kau membolos?" Wonwoo memicingkan mata curiga.

Mingyu sontak menggeleng dan berkata dengan panik,"Tidak, sungguh! Kelasku tadi sedang jam kosong."

Wonwoo terkekeh dengan wajah manisnya saat melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Mingyu,"Aku percaya, aku hanya bercanda, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tersenyum malu atas reaksi berlebihannya.

"Mingyu dan segala kebodohannya." Roh itu pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Makanan? Atau sekadar minuman, mungkin?"

"O–oh iya, kalau begitu aku akan memesan dulu ya. Hyung tunggu di sini sebentar saja, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu."

Selepas jawaban Wonwoo, Mingyu pun berlalu.

"Sudah sana, pergi ya pergi saja. Hanya memesan makanan di sini tapi pamitnya sudah seperti akan pergi ke planet lain! Kalian berdua benar-benar korban adegan drama, membuat mual."

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia tidak peduli jika ada yang menatapnya aneh karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan menggelitik yang menderanya."Kenapa kau selalu marah-marah sih? Dan sepertinya mengatakan bodoh pada Mingyu sudah menjadi hobimu ya, Kookie-ya? Dia tidak bodoh kok."

Jungkook mendengus malas,"Ya ya ya, terserah hyung saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum gemas, ia melirik ke arah tangan Jungkook dan berusaha menyentuhnya –meskipun percuma saja. Namun hal itu nyatanya mampu membuat Jungkook terkejut karena setidaknya ia bisa merasakan suhu hangat dari tubuh Wonwoo,"Kenapa?" tanyanya pura-pura biasa saja, padahal Jungkook menahan pekikan senang.

"Kau saudara yang sangat baik."

"Apa?"

"Mingyu sangat beruntung memilikimu, Kookie-ya. Ah tidak-tidak, ku pikir kalian berdua itu sama-sama beruntung karena saling memiliki." Ujar Wonwoo tulus dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jungkook terpaku menatap Wonwoo, hingga kemudian ia mengedip pelan dan berusaha meraih fokusnya. Lagi-lagi air matanya terasa mengumpul di sudut mata, membuat Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Wonwoo.

"Hu'um." Jungkook hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman, ia takut jika bicara maka Wonwoo akan menyadari suaranya yang serak menahan tangis. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lebih emosional sejak perkataan Mingyu tadi, karena saudaranya itu masih bertahan menunggunya sadar yang entah kapan waktunya.

"Aku pernah berharap untuk bisa memiliki adik yang manis, dan sekarang Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya."

"Maksudnya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk yakin,"Iya, Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya. Bahkan Tuhan memberiku dua adik manis seperti kalian."

"Kalian?" tanya Jungkook sangsi.

"Iya, kalian. Kau dan Mingyu."

"Oh, ahahahahaha" Jungkook memaksakan tawa, setelahnya ia pun membatin 'haha ini lucu sekali! Sangat lucu hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis saja, Mingyu-ya kau hanya dianggap adik! Begitupun aku. Huaaaaaaa'

Karena kantin begitu ramai dan orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari tingkah Wonwoo. Tapi mungkin pengecualian bagi salah satu orang di kantin yang tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan tajamnya dari Wonwoo, hal itu tentu saja membuat Jungkook yang notabene berwujud roh menjadi lebih peka dengan sekitar hingga membuatnya refleks menoleh ke orang itu.

'Hah? Dia?' batin Jungkook bertanya-tanya heran.

"Hyung? Apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf ya."

Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya pun berhenti dan menoleh pada Mingyu,"Tidak kok."

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Ujar Mingyu dengan semangat. Sepasang anak adam di meja itu pun makan dengan khidmat, namun makhluk tak kasat mata yang semeja dengan mereka justru tengah gundah dengan perasaan resah gelisah.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu, namun ada yang berbeda di satu malam. Langit yang beberapa hari ini terlihat selalu mendung pada akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh airnya malam itu, tidak memedulikan Wonwoo yang bekerja lembur di café dan mau tidak mau masih berjaga di balik meja kasir hingga larut malam.

Karyawan yang lain sudah izin pulang terlebih dahulu dengan berbagai kepentingan yang darurat, dan sang pemilik café yang sangat baik hati meminta tolong pada Wonwoo untuk lembur di malam itu. Beruntung karena malam minggu, hingga Wonwoo pun menyanggupi tugas itu dengan lapang dada. Meskipun di dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali pulang lebih cepat dan beristirahat.

"Hah~ Sepi sekali." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru café dan memang benar-benar sepi. Bahkan rasanya ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri, sebab tidak ada satu pun pengunjung di café itu.

"Sudah tahu akan sepi, kenapa hyung tidak minta izin untuk pulang juga?!"

Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar bentakan seseorang di sampingnya, ia pun menggeleng,"Aku tidak tega, Kookie-ya."

"Tidak tega apanya? Tinggal izin, apa susahnya."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan sambil mengambil bangku terdekat dan menyeretnya hingga berada tepat dibalik meja kasir untuk diduduki,"Memang mudah dan pasti Jeonghan hyung akan mengizinkan, lalu menutup café untuk malam ini. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak akan mungkin tega membuatnya menutup café. Lagipula dia sudah meminta tolong padaku, bahkan memberi semua kunci akses di café ini, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kepercayaannya padaku, Kookie-ya."

"Ck, tapi kan tetap saja. Harusnya hyung bisa beristirahat malam ini."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Kookie khawatir pada hyung, ya?"

Jungkook sontak menoleh pada Wonwoo dan menggeleng,"Tidak! Enak saja. Aku hanya tidak suka di flat hyung sendirian. Terasa asing, lagipula di koridor dan tangga pasti aku bertemu dengan hantu lain."

"Eh? Ya ajak berkenal–"

"Tidak! Berkenalan? Hello? Please, hyung. Aku ini roh dan bukan hantu, aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan mereka."

Wonwoo sontak melebarkan matanya, namun Jungkook menyadari jika arah pandang Wonwoo bukan padanya tapi pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Jungkook pun mengikuti arah mata Wonwoo dan menemukan hantu anak kecil laki-laki dengan luka bakar hampir di sekujur tubuh tengah menatap mereka dengan sedih, sebelum akhirnya hantu itu berlari keluar dan menembus pintu kaca café.

"Hah~"

Mendengar helaan napas berat di sampingnya membuat Jungkook penasaran,"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo memicingkan mata sipitnya yang justru membuat ia terlihat lucu,"Jangan bicara begitu, Kookie-ya. Biar bagaimanapun mereka juga sama-sama makhluk Tuhan, dan kedudukan semua makhluk di dunia ini sama saja. Chunji pasti sangat sedih mendengarnya."

"Chunji?"

"Kau lihat hantu tadi? Dia bernama Chunji, dia dahulu salah satu korban kebakaran yang membakar gedung di sebelah café ini empat belas tahun silam. Dia sebenarnya hantu yang baik, dia hanya kesepian sehingga dulu saat awal café ini di buka, banyak sekali keanehan yang terjadi akibat ulahnya."

Jungkook terdiam saat mendengar nasihat Wonwoo. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarkan seseorang yang menasihatinya. Karena sejak ia menjadi roh, sang ibu dan ayah yang dahulu sering menasihatinya beralih menjadi sosok yang rapuh dan hanya mampu menangisinya. Dan Jungkook akui, ia sangat rindu dengan ucapan penuh perhatian yang orang lain layangkan untuknya.

"Kookie-ya?"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Jangan begitu lagi, ya? Berkata dan berbuat baiklah pada siapapun tanpa memandang siapa mereka, _arrachi_?"

Jungkook sontak mengangguk.

" _Good boy!_ " ujar Wonwoo dengan tangan refleks menyentuh puncak kepala Jungkook meskipun sia-sia karena akan tembus.

Mereka berdua terkejut, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh bersama. Wonwoo bersyukur atas kehadiran Jungkook yang meskipun masih terkesan menyebalkan, namun bagi Wonwoo ia justru sosok adik yang sangat manis. Walaupun di awal sempat timbul rasa heran, karena biasanya Jungkook selalu menempeli Mingyu kemana-mana tapi sekarang ia malah lebih sering berada di sekitar Wonwoo.

Hening melingkupi ruangan itu hingga puluhan menit ke depan.

"Hyung, aku bosan. Biarkan aku berkeliling."

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Hyung' hanya mengangguk pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat Jungkook yang terkesan seenaknya. Setelahnya Wonwoo benar-benar sendirian, ia pun memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja samping kasir. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo tertidur.

.

.

.

Suara hujan yang begitu lebat disertai petir yang menggelegar, membuat siapapun akan sulit mendengar suara lonceng di atas pintu café yang berbunyi tiap kali ada yang membuka. Ditambah lagi satu-satunya orang di sana tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang jelas terlihat tidak nyaman, membuat satu-satunya pengunjung yang baru saja datang di malam itu melukiskan senyum tipisnya.

Ia melipat payung basahnya dan menyandarkannya di dekat pintu masuk café.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!

Lonceng kecil yang memang tersedia di samping mesin kasir pun berbunyi, hal itu sontak membuat Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati.

Lelaki manis itu segera mengusap wajahnya dan berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan. Lalu memilih memfokuskan mata kearah mesin kasir, ia tidak berani menatap sang pengunjung karena merasa sangat malu kedapatan tertidur di jam kerjanya.

"Selamat datang di Diamond Café, anda ingin memesan apa?"

". . ."

Hening hingga beberapa detik, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi saat tidak mendapati tanda-tanda jika pengunjung di depannya akan menjawab. Baru saja Wonwoo akan mendongak, sepasang tangan sudah menangkup wajahnya terlebih dahulu lalu menarik lembut kepalanya ke arah depan, dan ia bisa merasakan bibir yang mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

Saat sudah selesai dengan aksinya, orang tersebut menjauhkan wajahnya namun dengan tangan yang masih menangkup wajah Wonwoo,"Annyeong, Wonwoo-ya!"

DEG

Wonwoo membeku.

"H–hyung?"

"Aku kembali." Ujar lelaki itu dengan senyum yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

Tak dapat ditahan, setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Wonwoo, namun bibirnya mulai melukiskan senyum.

"H–hyung!" ujarnya masih terbata.

Lelaki itu segera beranjak ke balik meja kasir dengan cepat dan meraih Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Hiks hyung… Kau benar-benar kembali! Hiks"

"Menangislah, Wonwoo-ya. Menangislah sepuasmu, karena setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan setetes air mata kesedihan jatuh dari matamu."

Wonwoo membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan leher sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Hyung', sekaligus sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua larut dalam suasana haru itu, tidak menyadari eksistensi seorang lelaki tinggi yang tengah memakai payung dengan sebelah tangan menenteng bingkisan kotak berisi cokelat hasil buatan tangannya sendiri.

Ia menatap miris pemandangan di dalam café itu. Niatnya ingin menemani sosok yang dicintainya itu hingga jam kerjanya berakhir, lalu memberi kejutan sederhana berupa cokelat hasil buatannya.

Namun, sepertinya kedatangannya merupakan pilihan yang salah. Karena ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sukses meremas hatinya hingga terasa begitu sesak.

"Jadi, ini percuma ya, hyung?" lirihnya.

Katakanlah ia masokis, karena bukannya segera pergi dari sana tapi ia justru memilih menikmati rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya, demi bertahan di tempat yang sama untuk beberapa menit.

Tujuannya apa?

Hanya untuk memastikan jika lelaki lain yang tengah memeluk Wonwoo bukanlah lelaki asing yang memiliki niat jahat pada pujaan hatinya itu.

'Apanya yang berniat jahat? Bahkan Wonwoo hyung membalas pelukannya, dan mereka terlihat bahagia sekali.' Batin Mingyu mengejek diri sendiri.

Ia tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah tumpah ruah.

"Ah~ Jadi, begini ya rasanya patah hati? Haha" Mingyu memaksakan tawa pahit diantara derai air matanya. Ia berbalik dan saat melewati tempat sampah, dibuangnya kotak berisi cokelat yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati itu.

'Terima kasih sudah mewarnai hariku beberapa waktu ini, Wonwoo hyung.'

.

.

.

Jungkook akhirnya kembali dari acara berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan café dan menemukan berbagai 'teman' baru. Ia berniat menjahili Wonwoo dengan mengejutkannya. Namun, entah kenapa saat sepasang netranya melihat sosok anak adam yang baru kali ini dilihatnya tengah mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo, ia justru merasakan bulir air matanya terjatuh seketika.

'A–aku menangis?' batinnya tidak percaya sambil mengusap pipinya.

'Tapi, kenapa?'

Meksi bingung, namun ada satu hal yang Jungkook tahu pasti, ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya saat menatap lelaki yang sedang bersama dengan Wonwoo itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Makasih banyakkkkk sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yg udah mau baca, fav, follow, bahkan review /deep bow/ esvi gabakal bikin alesan apapun untuk keterlambatan update ff ini yg emang super duper ngaret, karena ini murni salah esvi T.T maaf yaaa

**Maaf juga buat momen yang kurang memuaskan, soalnya esvi ngefokusin 'kunci' di chap ini. Jadi kalo mau momen2 lainnya, mohon bersabar yaaaa hwehehe. Tapi, emang ada yg masih nunggu lanjutan ff ini? xD

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	6. Annyeong

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mampir ke ff nya esvi, apalagi sampe rela ngeklik fav, follow, bahkan review. Makasiiiiihhhhhh banget _/give you virtual hug/_

Esvi mau minta maaf karena terhitung mulai hari ini, selasa tanggal 8 agustus 2017, esvi mau hiatus entah sampai kapan :") tapi kalo ada ide lewat/? dan esvi punya waktu, esvi bakal berusaha buat update ff yang belum tamat.

Maaf kalau keputusan esvi ini terkesan egois dan tergesa-gesa. Semua esvi lakuin karena sekarang esvi ada di kelas 11, esvi berniat ngebuat grafik nilai rapor esvi naik dan pengen fokus belajar dulu.

Sekali lagi, makasih buat semua yang udah pernah mampir ke ff nya esvi. Esvi berharap kalian bisa sedikit _relax_ dan terhibur dengan cerita esvi yang castnya minjem nama2 member seventeen hwehehehe :")

Terakhir, jaga kesehatan kalian dan semoga kalian bisa sukses di jalannya masing-masing.

 _Love you all. . ._

Ohiya, selamat ulang tahun buat leader kesayangannya seventeen & carat | Choi Seungcheol 950808

170808 #HAPPYCOUPSDAY 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊😊

Tertanda,

Esvi Lizashi.


End file.
